Untitled AKA Tortured
by snazzelle
Summary: Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity. pwp gift story Ghost Adventures slash fic Untitled for no
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Nakron (NickZakAaron)  
>Rating: straight up M (adult mature)<br>Warnings: Slash, adult situations, utter crack  
>Summary: Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity.<p>

Dedicated to ShadowUchiha019.

* * *

><p>Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. It was a castle they found, somewhere in old Europe and though Zak <em>hated<em>flying in planes, they hyped it up enough for Zak to want to fly regardless. It was a creepy place, yes. With stories of beheading and torture, of suicide and betrayal, the place had intrigued Zak's more sympathetical side. And low and behold, it also had a dungeon right under the building. Zak could never say no to a dungeon.

What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity. It wasn't exactly a hot spot and it had been hell trying to distract the other man from looking up information on the castle. They pulled all their tricks- taking him out dancing, taking him out to restaurants... tying him to the bed. Nick and Aaron had done so for a month and Zak had actually started complaining about the rope burns around his wrists. They moved to silk scarves next, and they managed to have him tied to the bed for another week. Every night that week he had whined to high hell about needing to check out the location on his computer, but Nick and Aaron found good ways to shut that mouth up. Hell, even leave open if the things coming out of his mouth was right.

Then the three week investigation began and they got to the airport. Nick could see it in his eyes; Zak was going to use the wifi on the airplane to check out their location. So while they were busily eating before the flight in some random McDonalds inside the airport, Nick had slipped his hand into Zak's pocket and stole his phone. Zak didn't even notice his phone was missing as Nick coped a feel and removed his hand from Zak's body. He only got a raised eyebrow for the action, but Nick shrugged it off and gave a thumb's up to Aaron.

Oh, and the plane ride, itself. Zak always wanted to have the middle isle, but that was barely ever the case. So he wanted the isle seat, as far away from the window as possible. But Nick and Aaron would have none of it. They thought maybe if he was by the window, he'd be too distracted worrying about his life for the next fifteen hours he wouldn't even _think_about the castle.

They were partially right. Up in the sky, Nick had wanted to keep the window open to see the clouds passing by. Zak had freaked out and refused to look. He hid his face in Nick's shoulder while Aaron snickered and Nick enjoyed the scenery with Zak breathing warmly on his neck. What they didn't expect was for Zak to reach in his own pocket later into the night for his phone and find it not there.

"Dude! I think I lost my phone!" Zak jumped back against the window as he felt up his pockets.

Nick looked to Aaron and the other man shrugged. Eh, might as well.

"Don't worry, I have it." Nick said, but he didn't pull the phone out. Zak narrowed his eyes at him, his hands freezing over his body. He looked about ready to strangle Nick.

"Give it to me."

"But Zak... you said no sex in public."

That shut him up and Zak crossed his arms. If Nick was being this way, he knew for certain that phone was not going to be in his hands for the next few hours. Aaron laughed.

"I want to go to the bathroom." Zak mumbled.

"Huh? Why? You just went."

"I want to scream and that place is enclosed."

"Okay. Then go to the bathroom."

Zak stared at them, waiting for them to move, but Nick and Aaron just smiled cheekily at him. He sighed, exhasperated, and Nick and Aaron high-fived each other mentally as they met eyes. Zak got up, his ass shaking in front of their faces as he tried to get around them, and they had managed to not touch for the most part. Well, yeah. For the most part. Nick couldn't help but to grab his hips, claiming he's only just helping. Aaron couldn't help slappin' it as Zak crawled off his lap. He didn't really have an excuse.

Nick and Aaron looked at each other, laughing into their fists as they actually heard a muffled scream from the bathroom.

Aaron said, "You should move next to the window. I think he might be getting sick."

Nick nodded and brushed his fingers over Aaron's thigh before scooting over. He just about put the thin blanket over his legs when Zak came walking back, looking a tad bit calmer.

"You okay?"

Zak pursed his lips, but nodded. He crawled over Aaron again and this time Aaron only did what Nick had done previously. Zak sat between them. He looked downright suspicious.

"What's going on." Zak asked.

"I don't know. Go to sleep." Nick answered with a crooked smile.

"I can't sleep! Give me my phone!"

"How will that help you sleep?"

Zak pouted, "Aaron!" He looked to the other man for help.

"Sorry, bro. Can't help you there."

Zak tried to look menacingly at Nick, but Aaron's arm around his shoulder didn't really help. He kind of just looked like an angry girlfriend. Someone shushed them from down the isle and the three men mumbled their apologies.

"Please, Nick," Zak whispered, "I just want to listen to my music. I can't sleep like this."

Aaron carressed Zak's shoulder at the tone. He was always weaker at denying Zak when he did that than Nick. Looking at Nick, he wished he was just as sadistic as the other man said, "I know better ways to get you to sleep."

Nick reached for the front of Zak's pants and both he and Aaron jumped at his forwardness. Aaron moved his body so no one down the row could see what was happening and he was only grateful for the plane turning down it's lights so people could sleep a few hours ago and the constant sound of the plane being in operation. He bit his lip as Zak fought for a moment and later keened while his hips moved up towards Nick's palm.

"Fuck, Nick, what are you doing?" Aaron asked. His eyes roamed up and down Zak's body as the other man tried to keep still and quiet.

"He wants to sleep, dude." Nick said, a smirk on his lips, "Help me."

Aaron rubbed his face with a hand. This was really too sexy for the airplane. He knew for a _fact_he was going to be hard and wanting after Zak comes, hell, he knew Nick would be too. What was the point of this?

"Come on," Nick whispered over Zak's whimper, "Think of it as pre-payback."

Aaron groaned, relenting, and Nick would've done a victory dance as the other man reached down between Zak's legs as well. Zak moaned quietely, a hand going to Aaron's shoulder while the other fisted over Nick's chest as he rocked his hips up.

"F-fuck... Guys, they'll see..." Zak whispered as Nick unbottoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. The pants had been low enough on his waist, baggy enough for a decent opening to push down the front of Zak's undewear and pull out his hard cock. "This is fucking illegal," Zak managed to say after a silent moan but Nick and Aaron smiled in triumph as the other man pushed his hips up into Nick's fist and whined as Aaron cupped his sack in a warm palm. Aaron dared even lower, pressing his fingers into Zak's prenium and Nick would've kissed him as Zak spread his legs even wider between them and begged for them to make him come.

Aaron pulled his hand away and watched as Nick fisted Zak slowly. Precum was leaking heavily from the reddened head and Aaron couldn't believe how turned on Zak was to be doing this with people not even five feet away.

"Wet your fingers," Nick whispered to him and Aaron smirked as he collected the fluid leaking out of Zak's cock. Nick bit his lip, "Think you could get your fingers into him like this?"

Aaron thought he could. He reached into Zak's pants again, careful to keep his fingers from rubbing against fabric or skin and pressed his thumb lightly against Zak's taint. Zak moaned breathily and slid down the seat. Aaron nodded to Nick as his fingers found the puckered, twitching entrance and slipped one inside. He quickly added two in Zak, but he couldn't reach deep enough. Zak was begging Aaron for more, begging Nick to move his hand faster, but Nick always did enjoy hearing Zak beg and Aaron couldn't really press in any deeper with Zak on his back like this and his hand at an odd angle. He ended up merely moving his fingers in and out quicker and rubbing his thumb furiously against Zak's taint.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Zak's hips pulled up off the seat as sensations hit him in waves. Looking down, he couldn't help the heat from taking over his body as he watched his hard and swollen cock push through Nick's fist, feel Aaron's forearm slide against his sack and his hole positively sucking on Aaron's fingers. He was going to cum, he was going to cum...

"Suck him down, Nick. He's going to make a mess."

Zak squeezed his eyes shut and let go of Nick's shirt to bite into his fist as Nick leaned forward and took a portion of his cock into his mouth. His hips twitched up sporadically, fucking shallowly into Nick's mouth as he came and moaned as that throat moved to swollow his seed. The fingers within him had slowed their movement and Zak rocked gently with them, burying his face in Aaron's side as Nick sucked him clean.

"You good?" Aaron asked as he removed his hand. Zak moaned into his chest, blissed out and Nick buttoned Zak up, pushing Zak's thighs close so he had room. He leaned over Zak and arranged him so that he was lying against Aaron and pressed their lips together. Aaron nearly needed to excuse himself as he watched saliva and cum leak down the side of Zak's cheek.

Nick pulled away and chuckled, his thumb coming up to wipe at what Zak spilt, "He's like, in a sex coma or something." He brought his hand up for Aaron to taste, but Aaron shook his head and Nick licked it off himself. Aaron grabbed him by the shirt and tried it off his tongue, though.

* * *

><p>Getting off the plane and to their hotel room had been quite odd to say the least. Everytime Nick and Aaron move to touch him, even as innocently as grabbing his hand or putting an arm around his shoulder, Zak had growled at them with narrowed blue eyes. But that was the least of their problems. A tensely coiled Zak had always been difficult to resist.<p>

So even though Zak had been growling at them and threatening to cut off their balls with child-safe scissors they touched him anyway. When they were waiting in line for immigration, Aaron had pulled off Zak's hat just to touch his productless hair and wrapped his arm around Zak's waist, carressing Zak's hip under his shirt. When they went to the bathroom to freshen up, Nick couldn't help scratching down the full length of Zak's spine while Zak took a piss. By the time they got into their rental van, Zak had grown twitchy and had sat in the very back while Aaron took the wheel and Nick went into the passengers. It was that bad.

It had even gotten to the point where Zak wouldn't give them his back. He was either always behind Nick and Aaron, or facing them and the two really couldn't stop the snicker from bubbling out of their chests as Zak tried to keep himself from getting molested. He wasn't going to win, and Zak pretty much knew he was doomed. But he tried, and at least the guys sort of respected that. Sort of. Okay, not really, if that hand on his ass was anything to go by.

"Stop touching me."

Nick chuckled and gave it a pinch. Zak jerked away and scowled.

"You two ready to move?"

Both men looked up as Aaron came by with their room keys in his hand. Recieving his, Zak rolled his eyes and wondered why they even _got_multiple room keys. Those two always ended up somehow in his room every night.

Or Zak ended up kidnapped and put into a room with the both of them. It really was the same to Zak, honestly.

So it was a bit curious when they got upstairs to their floor and Nick and Aaron didn't pester him. Zak had raised an eyebrow as they dropped him off to his room without a grope or feel and had felt a tad bit put out, but quickly thought that this was perfect. He's been telling them to stop touching him all day, maybe they've finally stopped.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Aaron get into his room and Nick close his door from right across. Yeah, they're totally leaving him alone.

He smirked and got inside. Maybe they'll let him rest tonight? That's really all he wanted to do since the plane landed.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past few days, they didn't really touch him and Zak had pouted about it for a few hours of those days, though he'll never admit. Nick and Aaron could see how much he's missing them, but if they do this right, the night of the lockdown is going to be spectacular. Still, even _that _was some time from now and as much as Zak was being antsy, so were they. The only difference was that they had each other to play with, and Zak pretty much only had himself.

That made Nick blink and pause in his movements from atop Aaron's lap. Aaron groaned and tightened his hands around the other man's hips, wondering why he stopped so suddenly.

"Dude, Zak's by himself," he said and dropped down slowly over Aaron's cock, moaning at the stretch.

Aaron groaned, "Yeah, that was the plan, Nick." He thrusted his hips up and Nick ground down against him, a silent command to sit the fuck still.

"Yeah, he's all by himself right now. Probably fucking touching himself. Have you thought of that?" He pinned Aaron's shoulders on the headboard, "On his fucking back with his hand on his cock and fingers in his mouth," He groaned and sped the rise and fall of his hips, "On his hands and fucking knees with his ass in the air playing with that cock hungry hole," He keened as Aaron started pulling on his shaft, "Oh, _fuck_."

And that's pretty much all it took to have Aaron spill inside of him while Nick tightened around him and shot his load over his chest.

Aaron laughed as Nick rested his head on his shoulder, "Man, what would we do without him."

"You mean, 'What would he do without us?'" Nick smirked and sat up, "Let's find a toy shop. Think he'll appreciate it during the lockdown?"

* * *

><p>Getting time away from Zak during the day was hard. Well, it would've been easy if Nick and Aaron weren't so worried that Zak would find the nearest library and look up newspaper clippings and history books on the castle. Nick and Aaron had already done so prior, but Zak was just that much of a closet book worm and just that self-conscious that he seriously had to know everything before he opens his mouth for the camera. He claimed he needed to do it to sound confident when he does their monologues. Nick claimed its because Zak doesn't want to sound like an idiot. And in all honestly, Aaron thought they were talking about the same thing.<p>

When the date for their interviews started to look sooner rather than later, Nick _knew _they had to tire Zak out somehow or they just might end up tying Zak to the hotel bed, who knows. He really wasn't very imaginative if it didn't really lead up to anything else. And the thought of blindfolding Zak while they walked around didn't seem very logical, although he knew he and Aaron would get a kick out of leading a blind Zak by the arm into an adult toy shop.

So when they were all sitting in Zak's hotel room with some cartoon playing on the telly waiting for the day to warm up and Zak said something about today being a good day to check out the local library, Nick panicked and jumped in Zak's lap, practically kissing the air right out of him.

Aaron watched on stupidly for a minute. Nick always did enjoy climbing on top of things and at the moment, with Zak's arms pinned high above his his head, Nick was pretty much all over the other male. He wasn't really sure if he should just sit back and enjoy the show as Zak allowed himself to be dominated with Nick's tongue, or freak the fuck out on them before he came forward and lifted Nick off of Zak from under the armpits.

"What are you doing?" Aaron whispered harshly into Nick's ear. He bit his lip as Zak whined from the bed, looking thoroughly disheveled.

"He wants to go to the library, dude. What do we do?"

Zak growled, "Why'd you stop him?" He sat up, "Why the hell you do that instead of join?"

Nick and Aaron stopped talking at each other and paid attention to Zak. He was glaring at them and had crossed his arms over his chest. He eyes shifted and refused to meet theirs, "You know, I could hear you guys in the other room. I'm starting to think you guys don't want me anymore."

They knew that look. Its a look Zak only does when he's feeling insecure. He gets all fiesty, his eyebrows furrowed and his full lips pursed into a pout. He's angry, yes, but he was also clearly very hurt.

Nick winced, _fuck_, "Distract him," he whispered to Aaron and got behind him, pushing him to stand in front of Zak, "Distract him! I'll go to the shop."

"Wait, what?" Aaron looked over his shoulder at Nick, "Dude, you know I'd love to, but what?"

"I'll play with him later."

Nick grabbed his wallet and pretty much bolted out of the room leaving a very awkward air around Aaron and Zak. Or just around Aaron. Zak still looked pretty pissed.

"Where's he going?" Zak asked, but it came out more like a statement.

Aaron shifted, "Uh, out."

"Out? Well, we're going out too. Where the hell is he going?" Zak stood and this time Aaron panicked. As Zak stomped passed him, Aaron grabbed Zak by the shoulders and pinned him so fast against the wall, Zak let out an "Oomph!" and his narrowed eyes widened in surprise.

"Let's just stay here. I miss holding you."

Zak's scowl softened. He still looked a bit sad, but he melted under Aaron's touch, "Okay..." He started, "But, Nick. Why'd Nick run off like that?" Aaron just felt guilty as Zak tried to hold his voice steady. "Is he tired of me?"

"He's not tired of you," Aaron said. He smiled deviously, "In fact, just a few nights ago he was just telling me what he thought you were doing here all by yourself."

"What I was... Oh, God."

"So... you could hear us, can you?"

Zak blushed and nodded as he let Aaron pull his arms above his head.

"We're gonna..?"

"Not today, but soon."

Zak puckered his lips out, his blue eyes dancing playfully and Aaron laughed before sealing there lips together. He pressed their bodies closer and smiled as he felt Zak hard against his thigh.

"You're aroused already?"

Zak flushed and stared him in the eyes, "Dude, you guys haven't touched me in over a week."

"Has it been that long?" Aaron joked and Zak rolled his eyes, a small grin on his lips.

"Yeah. So touch me," He pushed back and Aaron backed himself up on the bed, pulling Zak over his lap as he sat.

Zak put his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he rocked his hips against him and Aaron leaned back so Zak could sit higher at his hips. Zak pressed their lips together, nipping at Aaron's lips as he shyly whispered, "Want to suck you."

Aaron chuckled, "No, but we could do the next best thing. Drop your pants."

Zak's eyebrows furrowed, but he stood and did as he was told, the heavy denim falling to the floor and Aaron reached foward to touch the soiled front of his underwear. Zak whimpered and wrapped his fingers around Aaron's wrist, pressing his buldge against Aaron's palm.

"I'm not going anywhere," Aaron laughed and lightly massaged him through his boxer briefs. Zak let go of his wrist as Aaron reached for the band of his underwear and pushed it down so Zak could step out of them too.

Zak crawled back into Aaron's lap, stripping off his shirt in the process and moaned as his hardened flesh met with Aaron's clothed stomach. He rubbed himself against Aaron and Aaron chuckled, claiming Zak was going to ruin his shirt.

"I'll fucking destroy it if you don't put your hands on me."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Turn around." Zak stared hard at him, "Turn around, that way you don't ruin my shirt."

Zak huffed and carefully turned around while Aaron leaned back so Zak didn't fall to the floor as he balanced himself on Aaron's knees. He ran his hands down the strong back before reaching around and wrapping a hand around Zak's cock.

"Oh, fuck."

Aaron adored every minute of it. Zak hadn't been able to stop moving his hips either up through his fist or down against the buldge pressing into his ass. If Zak was this needy in just a few days, think of how he'll be during the lockdown. Zak moaned loudly, his back pretty much plastered to Aaron's chest as he grinded his ass against Aaron's clothed erection, and held on tightly to the hand holding him tightly around his cock as he shot his seed in ropes across the hotel room floor. Nick was a genius. He smiled as Zak shyly suggested returning the favor, but Aaron just shook his head. If he's going to make Zak wait, he might as well wait too.

That made Zak raise an eyebrow. Aaron has never turned down a blow job from him before. Zak just _knew_the other two were planning something, but he had no idea where that left him.

They had lazed around on the bed for a couple of hours just listening to the local news go on about some sort of riot downtown. Zak wasn't really dozing off on Aaron's chest, but he was silent and Aaron petted the back of his head.

Then his cellphone rang and Zak quickly sat up, "Is that mine?"

"No, it's mine." Aaron picked up and Zak rolled his eyes. He still wasn't given back his phone.

"Dude, come to your room. I got it." Nick said and Aaron told Zak to wait for him here as he hung up.

"But I want to go with you."

"Zak," Aaron started as he came up with a lie, "It's just some business I got to take care of about the interviews in a couple of days. Nick'll be here soon, why don't you wait for him?"

Zak threw himself back against the bed, looking quite put out again. Aaron almost crawled in with him, but he knew he needed to follow the plan. "Come on, gimme a kiss."

Zak huffed and sat up again. As Aaron came close to land a soft one, Zak grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved his tongue right into Aaron's mouth before pushing him away.

Aaron was just out the door when he heard the other man mumble. He asked him what he said.

"I'm mad at you, bro. I'm not some princess you could lock up in here."

Aaron laughed and shut the door.

He walked the short distance to the next room only to see that Nick had left the door open on the lock. He pushed in and saw Nick sitting on the bed with a large plastic bag on the floor. Four boxes were scattered around him, all unopened and Nick pretty much looked like he didn't know where to start. Nick looked up, noticing the cum stain on Aaron's shirt and Aaron laughed as he pointed it out.

"Dude, how much did you buy?"

"It's not as much as you think," Nick said as he leaned back, "It's mostly just packaging."

Aaron nodded and picked up the smallest package. It was a little bigger than his head, and the rest were just a bit bigger than that. He shook it before opening the easy flap and seeing what was inside.

"What the fuck." He looked at it blankly. He knew what it was, but... of all things, how...?

Nick laughed and reached for it, his hand easily wrapping around the one inch diameter of the wireless bullet, "It goes in him," he said matter-of-factly and Aaron rolled his eyes. He knew that.

"Just when do you plan on using that on him?"

Nick's eyes hooded as he thought, "During the interviews. I want it in him and with this," he grabbed for the remote, "Well, you can have it, or I can. I just want to see him squirm."

"Oh my God, Nick." Aaron laughed, "What else is here?"

"The rest are definately just for the investigation. I know I've got something awesome for him to wear in there..."

* * *

><p>The day of the interviews came a lot slower now that Nick had what he needed. Nick had woken up insanely early and high off his rocker, dead excited for what he had in store for Zak. Aaron had groaned as Nick rolled away from him when the sun came up and had laughed tiredly as NIck jumped into the bathroom, claiming he needed to be in Zak's room before Zak was done with his shower. Aaron just rolled his eyes and reminded Nick where they put the remote before falling back asleep. He didn't even stir as Nick left the room.<p>

Nick had asked if Aaron wanted to follow along, but it seemed not. He shrugged it off as he got to Zak's door and pulled his wallet out to grab the extra key. Slipping inside, he was happy to hear the shower was at full blast. He sat on the already made bed and pulled out the toy for the day as well as the remote. He had never turned it on, but since it was going to be in Zak in a few minutes...

He nearly dropped it as he flipped the switch. The sales associate wasn't lying. It _did_start out at it's highest setting and turning the dial, it got lower from there. Nick smirked as he shut it back off, his hand tingling as the switch got closer to the off setting. Everytime he or Aaron turned the toy on or off, Zak had no choice but to feel the full force of the bullet.

He thought for a moment. It's been a while and Nick wasn't so sure Zak could take holding something in him for three to four hours. Should he grab the lube? Nah. If he used the lube, Zak would leak it all over his pants and Zak would ultimately blame him. But he needed to get Zak ready. He wasn't going to _hurt _him.

Nick put his arms behind him as the bathroom door clicked and Zak came walking out, blind, while he rubbed furiously at his hair with a towel. Nick took the time to admire the barely clad form and as Zak came closer to him, Nick stood, grabbed Zak around the waist, shoved him onto his knees and pressed his shoulders into the bed.

"What he fuck!" Zak yelled and stilled as warm hands ran down his naked back and down to untie the knot at his hip.

"Shh..." Nick smirked as the body under him trembled, "It's just me."

Zak's body tensed before he ripped the towel off his head, "You fucker! I thought you were some crazy psycho rapist," he gasped as he felt something cold slide down his crack and against his entrance. "What is that..." He fell over his arms, his face warming up as the press against his hole become more insistent.

"It's going in you," Nick said as he massaged the side of the toy againt Zak's hole, groaning as he watched the tight pucker tense as he pulled away and loosen as he played the tip lightly around wrinkled skin, "Think you could take it like this? It isn't too big."

Zak shook his head, blushing madly. He _could _take it, his hole was throbbing for it, but if he said yes and Nick stopped touching him...

"That's what I thought."

Zak whined as both the toy and Nick moved away and had been thoroughly surprised as Nick lifted him from his hips and discarded him on the bed. Zak didn't think he had it in him. Nick kept his hands around his waist to keep Zak from turning, so he looked over his shoulder.

"How did you..."

Nick laughed, "Never said it was easy." He pushed at Zak, making him crawl a bit more forward so that he could put a knee on the bed too. Zak lowered his upper body and spread his legs wide, raising his ass high into the air, displaying his sex as heat scattered his cheeks for taking up such a lewd position. Nick chuckled as Zak looked away from him, embarassed, as he held him open. He leaned forward, licking from Zak's taint to his pucker, leaving open sucking kisses to the twitching hole. Zak squeeked and tried to bolt to the head of the bed, but Nick held fast at his hips and pulled him back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting you ready," Nick mumbled and held on tightly as he went for it again. He groaned as he felt the pucker twitch against his tongue before sealing his lips over it and sucking lightly. Zak's hips bucked against him, moaning shamefully as Nick buried his face between his cheeks and Nick started wiggling his tongue, teasing him loose, pushing saliva into his hole.

Nick pulled away, smiling as he saw the spit-shined pucker wink wontonly at him. He slipped a finger inside just for good measure and moaned as that hungry hole practically sucked his finger in. He grabbed the bullet, pressing the head of the toy against Zak's entrance teasingly, circling the teased hole and Zak buried his face in the pillows, reaching behind himself to spread his ass open as he begged Nick to put it in him. Before long, Nick was pushing a good portion of it inside and Zak rewarded Nick with a mew.

He lightly thrusted the toy in and out of Zak, the sound of slick sucking every time he pulled the toy out out meshed with Zak's embarassed whines. Nick turned the bullet on and Zak's spine arched beautifully as he came against the sheets.

"Here's the deal," Nick said as he pushed Zak onto his back and grabbed his cock roughly, smirking as Zak writhed on the bed from oversensation, "I turn it off if you keep it inside all day."

"But Nick," Zak whined as Nick started stroking his spent flesh. How was he supposed to speak with it on? "I can't... I..."

"Won't be on the whole time, I promise."

Zak relented, there really wasn't much else he could do and Nick quickly switched it off.

"Don't move," Nick said as he reach between Zak's legs and pushed the toy completely inside, his finger slipping past the abused ring until the pendant at the end of the toy lay against it. He pulled his hands away and felt quite pleased with himself as the ring closed around the string.

"What did you say?" Nick cocked his head to the side as Zak mumbled into a pillow.

"I said I want Aaron here. I'm mad at you," Zak said again and then tried to suffocate himself with the pillow.

Nick laughed and pulled the pillow off of Zak's face, "You know, this is just as much Aaron's idea as it is mine."

"Yeah, but he didn't do it. You did." He narrowed his eyes, "Get Aaron here, I need a cuddle."

Nick leaned in for a goodbye kiss and Zak returned it angrily before glaring up at him as Nick left the room.

It's like Nick and Aaron lived to torture him or something.

* * *

><p>It had been a little more than two hours before the three of them could leave the room. It wasn't that Aaron took to long to get ready, because he didn't, or that Zak spent another hour fixing his hair, although usually it did. It kind of had to do with the toy making it hard for Zak to walk for more than five feet and <em>not<em> turn into panting mess by Nick or Aaron's feet asking them to make it stop or make him cum.

Aaron had been down right amused next to a smug Nick that Zak felt he had no one on his side. Probably never had and his glare intensified as he pushed himself off the wall he was resting against.

"I fucking hate you. Both of you."

Aaron scoffed into his fist and failed to play it off as a cough and the smirk on Nick's face only turned into one hell of a smug smile.

The car ride had even been more of a hell than Zak had ever thought, and even more entertaining for Nick and Aaron. If the flush on his cheeks and labored breathing had anything to go by, the bumpy ride just might of pushed all his buttons and they didn't even need to touch the remote. Zak had been needy the whole damn time, panting with eyes clenched shut everytime Nick revved it over the uneven road.

It honestly was just a warning when they parked the car and Nick turned it on just to remind Zak that the car ride was not where the fun ended. It totally wasn't because he wanted to see Zak throw his head back against the head rest, press a palm against his cock and watch his hips twitch as he came in his pants. Aaron had reached his hand out for a high-five well done, but Nick put the remote in his hand instead and Aaron had been positively crackling as he switched it to it's lowest setting and Zak laid limp while he tried to catch his breath.

"You gonna turn it off?" Nick whispered.

Aaron thought for a moment, "It's highest level is by the off, right?"

Nick nodded.

"Then, no. It stays on the whole time."

And the interviews. Nick grinned as he steadied the camera. He didn't think Aaron had a mean bone in his body, but he guessed Aaron had been spending too much time with him. Every once in a while Zak's spine would arch ever so lightly, or Zak would gasp in the middle of a sentence and Nick would look to Aaron and see his free hand in his jacket pocket. At one point Nick had been worried Zak was just going to scream "fuck it" and slap a hand over his cock, a stranger there, or not.

But Zak hadn't and Nick had to applaud his control. Everytime Zak walked pass him, Nick would trace the stitching down his pants, pressing it down the cleft of his ass and Zak would give him a small proud smile, knowing he did better than expected, with an aroused flush staining his cheeks. He'd walk away then, closer to Aaron and Aaron would nod, impressed and proud of Zak as well and the dial would move up. Nick could tell everytime Zak's hips would twitch and a soft mew would slip through his lips.

By hour two, they were scheduled to meet another demon victim on the dungeon floor and Aaron had given Nick the remote and, well...

"This is the excecutioner's bed chambers. He was a very rich man, you see, with the amount of people being led to their deaths. People who have rented out this room... Uhm... are you alright, Zak?"

Zak nodded and bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from rocking on the chair. The lady he was interviewing was looking at him funny, but why the hell not when whoever had the fucking remote turned it on really fucking high...

"R-right... I'm good." Zak struggled to say and tried to ignore the two men taping them, "So when visitors occupy this room the... Oh, fuck." He actually couldn't stop himself from arching his back as the bullet vibrated even faster. He literally had to hold onto the seat so he didn't reach into the back of his pants to press his fingers against his aching hole.

The lady's eyes widened, "Is it the demon? The demon has attached itself to you?"

Nick scoffed and actually choked on his spit while Aaron snorted.

"No. Yes. No. No! Oh god, please..."

And that was pretty much it for Nick and Aaron. Nick escorted the lady to the door, claiming that they'll take care of their friend, after all, they were professionals, and the sweet lady told them to be careful. He almost felt bad about cutting it off short. But, hell, he could hear Zak whining and by the muffled sound, Zak was probably in Aaron's arms already and Nick really wanted to be a part of that.

He walked back into the bed chambers and it was even better than he imagined. Zak's pants and boxers had already been discarded on the floor and he was on his knees on the bed, his face burried into the pillows, fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Aaron sat between his legs, curiously touching the pendant with wet fingers as Zak tried to hide his moans.

"Fuck, Nick. How deep did you put it in him?"

Nick shrugged, he didn't really think about it. The bullet was about three inches long, and, well, pushing his finger inside with it and with how much Zak has been moving... Nick blinked. Oh. _Oh._

"It's probably up against his prostate or really close to it."

Aaron rolled his eyes as Nick sat on the bed next to Zak's head. Nick started petting Zak's hair soothingly as Aaron pulled Zak's hand away to rub the pads of his fingers against the throbbing pucker.

"Stop that," Aaron said, lightly spanking a cheek as Zak started moving his hips against his hand. Zak whimpered as he stilled and Aaron pressed a finger in, feeling the relentless vibrating toy against his finger tip. He slipped his finger out and pulled on the pendant, Zak's moans toning down until the end of the toy stuck out.

"Still hard, baby?" Nick asked and Zak nodded against his thigh. Nick turned down the vibrations, "Want to cum, or will it hurt?"

Zak shook his head, "Once more... I... Ah, ah, ah," his eyes glazed over as Aaron started fucking him with the toy, the sensation different and a whole lot better than merely being stretched around it while the bullet happily buzzed in him. He shoved back against Aaron's hand and his body tightened in orgasm, his cock twitching under him as he came dry.

Nick hands stalled in Zak's hair as he noticed the other man passed out on his thigh. He watched Aaron pull the toy out of Zak and Nick turned it off as Aaron pulled a hand towel from one of his vest pockets, wrapping the toy in it and discarding it on the table.

"How long you think he's gonna be out for?" Aaron asked as he shifted the front of his pants. Nick grinned, empathizing with the other man.

"Shouldn't be too long. Give him five minutes." Nick looked around the room, measuring the bed with his eyes. Seems pefect enough...

"Here?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"During the lockdown, while Zak talks with the person who's locking us in. I could drop the bag over here instead of the dungeon," Nick bit his lip, "I mean... I feel bad enough already, might as well give him a bed, ya know?"

Aaron agreed. There were stories, right? Surely the evil executioner demon guy brought up prisoners here to do ungodly things to them. If not, well. If the executioner's ghost did come out he's surely going to make himself known when he sees what's happening on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Titled: "Tortured"  
>Pairing: Nakron (NickZakAaron)<br>Rating: straight up M (adult mature)  
>Warnings: Slash, adult situations, KINKS EVERYWHERE<br>Parts: 3 of 4  
>Summary: Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity. They take advantage of it.<br>Note: Sorry it took so long to write! Hope you enjoy the 3rd part! The 4th part will only get worse for dear Zak. :D

Zak was well past sexually frustrated. Since the interviews Nick and Aaron seemed to have made a pact to get him all riled up and not deliver. He had thought that night Nick and Aaron would come to his room and give him the night of his life, but they hadn't (and they wouldn't give him the toy either). He's been left horny and alone every time either of the two initiated anything that, to Aaron and Nick's entertainment, he considered it bullying.

But Zak told himself that he wasn't going to give in. Nick and Aaron had something planned, he was damn sure of it. and he told himself he's going to give as hard as he got. He told himself that if they could arouse him to the point where he spent half his day in bed working his seemingly permanent stiffy, he should do the same to them.

Sadly, that wasn't quite so and it's only been a couple of days. He's tried everything- from being aggressive to being coy. Nick and Aaron knew how to handle him in minutes, even less if they were together, and still they haven't thrown Zak down on any random surface and fucked him silly. No, most times they left the room with a kiss before they could bring him to completion.

Zak bit his lip as he pulled his shirt over his head and ran his hands down his own body, rubbing at his nipples until they hardened, moaning quietly as he lightly pinched them, and dragged his hands to the top of his pants thinking of their mouths. Hanging outside with them had almost become impossible. Nick and Aaron hadn't done anything different to him, but the thing was he was used to all their touchy-feely habits being followed up to the bedroom.

Like when they went to see the long prairies just outside the city the country was famous for, and Aaron came up behind him, put a hand around his hip and lips against the back of his neck while Zak stood by the old wooden fence that kept the sheep in, Zak couldn't stop himself from pushing himself back until he could feel Aaron from shoulder to thigh. It was only made worse when Aaron reached under his shirt, even with other tourists right behind them, and lightly dipped his middle finger into his belly button, traced the light trail of hair moving down his groin and repeating the action. Zak pressed a palm against the buldge in his pants as he remembered how Aaron's deep voice and gentle touches left him trembling against the fence.

That was just with Aaron. There was Nick too and Nick was a bit more shameless. Zak groaned, his knees nearly giving out from under him as he remembered just what Nick did when the three of them went to check out the city's night life. Zak unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants to the floor before taking a seat thinking of how possessive and aggressive Nick had been. His hands traced down the path on his body Nick had taken as the other man showed the whole damn nightclub who Zak belonged to. Fuck, Zak could remember how Nick had grinded against his hip, thigh between Zak's, pushing him hard against Aaron until he was pretty much on their laps on the dance floor. It shouldn't even be considered dancing and Zak and after the drunk haze, he hoped they hadn't done anything _too_obscene in public.

And when they where in the confines of their hotel rooms. Oh, god. Zak moaned from the center of the bed as he stroked his cock, having shed his boxers as he day dreamed. Zak had thought he could take them when they were alone. So when Aaron went out to check out a local arcade and Nick claimed to be too tired to handle the sounds of swords clashing or cars revving, Zak said he'd just stay with Nick to cuddle for a while. Of course, by cuddle Zak had meant ripping the clothes off of Nick and himself and fucking him until they pass out so he could get at least one of them out of his system. Didn't turn out that way. Knew it wasn't going to happen when Nick somehow over powered him and got Zak on his back.

And _that_ was an experience. Nick had pushed his legs wide open, pushing his thighs to his chest until his cock laid stiff and leaking against his abdomen and told Zak to touch himself. He could still remember how husky Nick's voice sounded as he told him how damn needy he looked with his twitching hips and pink little pucker looking a lot tighter now that it's been weeks since its had a cock in it. He told Zak he couldn't wait to have Zak finally snap and beg for so much cock he wouldn't be able to hold all the cum they'll spill into him, that he wouldn't be able to close his thighs for days. Nick had even bent down over him, dragging his tongue between his thighs, rubbing his stubble between his legs and hole until the skin turned red and angry for the largest beardburn Zak had ever received. Zak hadn't been able to sit comfortably the next day, and _fuck _if Zak wasn't hard as they walked around town because of it.

And it may have been a tad bit worse when it was just him and Aaron in the bedroom. Zak keened, his hips thrusting up to push his dick through his fist, a hand going behind himself to lightly pet at his entrance. Aaron wasn't like Nick who really got a kick out of pinning him to things and whispering naughty things in his ear. No, Aaron liked to feel Zak's weight on him and trace his fingers down his back until the tips of his fingers teased at his hole. Zak would be a moaning mess on his lap as the other man would massage down his back, squeeze his cheeks and rub at the back of his thighs, teasing at every known hot spot on his body (besides his cock, and Zak was starting to see a pattern) before pressing firmly at the sensitive mound at the back of his balls until his cock felt seconds from bursting and his ass empty and hungry. Zak would be aching as he rubbed his cock against Aaron's chest, wanting the other man's mouth on him, pleading for penetration, a bitch in heat for anything that when Aaron slipped his thumb through Zak's throbbing ring Zak had came messily all over Aaron's chest, his body convulsing of it's own accord every once in a while as he regained himself.

Zak moaned as he lightly circled the pad of his thumb over the tip of his dick and shoved his own fingers within himself roughly. It's been so long and they kept teasing him. He's never wanted cock so bad...

"Zak."

Zak's eyes snapped open into narrowed slits, fingers frozen within his own body as Nick and Aaron walked into the room and shut the door. It's the first night since they've been in this country that the two invaded his room together and he was so tense with need he couldn't even feel annoyed at them.

"Don't pull those out. Keep those pretty fingers in you."

Aaron ran the tips of his fingers at the inside of a thigh while Nick sat and traced Zak's lip with a thumb. Nick and Aaron didn't even drop their clothes as they reached the bed. Zak looked up at them questioningly, hopefully as he flushed under their scrutiny but Aaron shook his head and Nick smiled crookedly. Not today, either.

Zak was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it. He was going to loose his _mind._

* * *

><p>Nick and Aaron had just been on pins and needles waiting for this day to arrive and sun to set. Zak had been a right <em>tease<em>since the interviews and every single time they had nearly given in. Fuck, everytime they could hear Zak's gasps or strangled moans from the other side of the wall, Nick was on Aaron, or vice versa, within seconds. Aaron had joked that it's like there is a que for their dicks whenever they hear Zak in need now and Nick had seriously considered it a fact.

But they managed to resist, even if they had to leave a naked, wanting Zak to take care of it himself. It was partly sadistic on their part, but it was mostly so Nick and Aaron didn't drop their pants and take Zak right then and there. Nick had vehemently denied it, but Aaron had to pry Nick away that one night after the night club from fucking Zak up against the wall in the hotel elevator lobby. He already had Zak's pants unbotton and unzipped and a hand going done the back when Aaron practically tore Nick from eating Zak's entire face. And let him tell you, the plan nearly ended right there. Zak had chased them both into the wall, caging them against it, rubbing up against Nick up against Aaron and _mewing _both their names. It was a miracle in disguise when a maid came down the elevator and screamed something at them in a different language. They all assumed it meant some variation of, "Get a room." Maybe a profanity, or two.

And when they got upstairs to their floor, reaching Zak's room first- leaving Zak alone was impossible to carry through. Aaron had shoved Nick against the wall, pinned him against it, whispering vehemently that they had something planned the night of the lockdown and that he's going to ruin it if he beds Zak now.

Nick kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Aaron's mouth and nipped at his lips to show him how frustrating it's starting to be. "I know," he said after a breather, groaning as he heard Zak whimper against the opposite wall, "But, I gotta touch him."

Nick looked over Aaron's shoulder, Aaron doing the same to see Zak, his lips parted as he panted little moans, palming his cock. His pants were opened and nearly falling off his hips, the front of his boxers soaked with precum and sweat.

They heard the elevator open from around the corner and it was like a starting bell. Nick grabbed Zak from the around his narrow waist, spun him until he faced his door as Aaron grabbed for the key in his wallet. They just about heard footsteps turning the corner when Aaron shoved Nick against Zak and slipped the key inside, unlocking the door.

Stumbling in, Zak made it to the bed first. He slipped out of his pants and grabbed the two men by the wrist, pulling them both towards the bed until he felt the back of his knees hit the side. "Touch me."

"Fuck, yes."

It had nearly been a distaster from there. Nick and Aaron kept their clothes on, even if they ended up tearing the rest of what Zak was wearing to touch as much skin as possible. They each had a hand in their own, tangling their fingers with Zak's and pulling his arms up above his head while the other man writhed against the bed.

Sober, Aaron still couldn't count how many times he had shoved Nick off of Zak from going farther than intended. As they contented themselves with grinding against Zak's hips, Aaron ended up grabbing Nick's hand and wrapping it around Zak's cock, controlling the movement as Zak thrusted through their grip. The man had whined as they dragged their mouths down his body, each finding a nipple and biting the hardened nubs until they turned red with blood. The sensations were enough in his drunken stupor to stain their fingers with cum and his wonton moans and straining body had them gasping into his skin.

They stayed with Zak that night, an arm thrown over his tired body. While Zak slept, Nick talked quietly to Aaron over the strong chest, his words slurred as he told plans of Zak's submission and Aaron could almost see how everything in the conspicuous black bag would play into achieving that.

Waking up in Zak's bed, Nick had thrown a quiet fit. Aaron watching amusedly as Zak continued to sleep in his arms. Apperently, this was not part of the plan, and Aaron _did _tell him that he tried to get Nick and Zak to stop. Aaron could distinctly remember Nick's eyes widening as his voice took on a pleading edge when he asked if they did anything to Zak.

Aaron told him it wasn't anything more than some grinding, and Nick sighed in relief. Though, when Aaron told Nick of his octopus impression in the downstairs lobby, Nick nearly shoved him out of the bed, Zak tangled in his arms be damned.

And really, that was a couple days ago, and it seemed that Zak didn't really remember the night at all. Although, he did seem a little more needier than he already was. Nick and Aaron thought it was pretty cute when Zak tried to catch them alone. He was a damn good seducer- with a body like that and those tempting blue eyes, how he fits that little whine? Mew? Whatever. Zak would pin him to the bed, his legs spread over his hips as Zak ground down on his cock, Zak's voice high and needy as hell and, fuck, if they could resist that.

"You okay there, bro?"

Aaron looked to the door, didn't even hear it open, as the other man walked in carrying the black plastic bag containing their "equipment". Aaron smirked as he shut off the television. Nick looked like he was glowing.

"I'm cool. We finally opening the boxes?"

Nick nodded. So far, only Nick knew what was hidden within the boxes. He didn't want to show Aaron everything before the night of, and well, if they want to pull it through, Aaron shouldn't be surprised every time Nick pulled something out in front of Zak. Nick needed himself and Aaron to be confident, otherwise Zak's sharp tongue is going to get _them_ flustered and how is Zak going to submit to _that_?

"Yeah. You get to see everything today," Nick said excitedly as he sat on the bed next to Aaron. He put the black bag in front of him. "And I've decided I wanted Zak prepped before the lockdown."

Aaron cocked his head to the side, "With what? And why? Wouldn't Zak think something was going to happen if you did?"

That made Nick pause in his movements, but he continued on as he got the box he was looking for in his hands, "Probably. But we're handling him a bit roughly today." He smirked as he opened it and Aaron's eyes widened at the sight of the black butt plug, "And as much as I love torturing him, I'm not going to hurt him. This'll prevent that. Just pull this right out, drop your pants, and get in."

Aaron snorted, "That's all you wanted to do?"

"Hell naw," Nick reached for the toy and Aaron watched in interest as Nick ran his fingers over the smooth, thick neck before wrapping his hand around the bulbous head and taking it out of the box, "But it might get him thinking that that's all we got planned." He felt the weight in it, remembering why he chose it before putting the toy back in the box and reaching for another.

Aaron nodded as he watched Nick open another box. His grin turned quite devious as Nick grabbed the toy by the ring and pull it up.

* * *

><p>Zak hadn't seen Nick and Aaron all day and he swore he had been minding his own business. He just got out of the shower, fixed his hair until it was perfect for television, got some clothes on and was just going to sit down to watch some television before they head out to their lockdown. He wasn't going to pull pranks today, or break a few rules, bother any other visitors, or unknowingly snatch the glances of present girlfriends and boyfriends. So he wondered what the hell he did to offend God to be in this position.<p>

"Come on, Zak. Relax."

Zak bit his lip and held back a whine in Nick's lap as he spread his legs wider. He was bent over the couch's arm, his cock throbbing against a damp towel as Aaron teased the tip of the butt plug against his entrance. It was wide, and fuck, even Aaron's gentle prodding hurt.

"You can take it, baby," Nick said soothingly as he petted Zak's hair.

"I _can't_, Nick."

Aaron pushed a bit more in, looking up at Nick when Zak cried out and twitched his hips away. Nick shook his head, they're not stopping, and Aaron felt Zak's hips tremble as Zak's unprepped ring stretch around the bulbous head of the toy.

"Just relax," Aaron said softly, "Almost there." A few more short pushes later, the head popped in and Zak's ring closed around it, gripping the thick neck. He let Zak rest the way he was for a bit, a hand warmly laying over his lower back under his shirt as Zak controlled his breathing. When the whimper finally left Zak's breath, Aaron pulled him up, straightening the other man's body, fingers between his cheeks to push the rest of the toy in until the base fit snuggly against Zak's entrance. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and Nick scooted forward, resting over the side Zak was just lying against.

"How do feel?" Aaron asked as he pulled Zak's shirt up until it bunched up over his stomach. Nick watched on with an excited flush on his cheeks, but he held himself back.

Zak panted lightly, rolling his head back against Aaron's shoulder, "Full," He licked his lips, "Hard."

"No surprises there," Nick said, amused, as he lightly backhanded the straining erection in front of him. Aaron held on tightly as Zak's head snapped up, hands quickly reaching forward to bunch into the towel as his hips spasm forward.

"Let me come..."

Nick put on a contemplating face, "I don't know..."

"Nick!" Zak growled, warning making its way into his tone. Nick pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, and got up.

"Let's go, Aaron." Nick walked over and ran his hand down Aaron's side as he walked pass, completely ignoring Zak. Aaron looked between the two, eyes wide and not too certain what to do. Nick called for him again and Aaron kissed the back of Zak's neck before letting go.

Zak's eyebrows furrowed in surprise. They've done this before, left him to take care of it himself, but never so harshly. He could hear movement around him as Nick grabbed for his wallet and phone. Nick whispered something to Aaron, but he couldn't understand his words as they walked to the door. Zak dropped his head, "Please..." he whispered, the word strangled in his throat. He's said that word multiple times before for the two other men, but it felt strangley different now.

Nick paused by the door, Aaron having stopped his movements moments before to watch Zak struggle with himself against the couch. He looked at Aaron, a slight smirk playing his features as Aaron's eyebrow raised and his lips parted, surprised.

"Hm?"

"Please... I," Zak started, his heart hammering, "I shouldn't of... I'm sorry I..." He shook his head, tripping over his tongue as he tried to come up with the right thing to say. "Don't leave... please. I won't do it again."

Nick's smirked widened and Aaron's eyes darted between the two. They stared at Zak's back, watched the tense muscles tremble with restraint, and possibly rejection, but they knew how to fix that.

Nick pulled Aaron with him behind Zak, letting go to wrap an arm around Zak's torso and ran his fingers down his trembling abdomen. Aaron took up the other side, his hands anchoring at Zak's hips, a thumb dipping into the sensitive dimples in his lower back.

"Let me cum..." Zak whispered.

"We're not stopping you," Nick answered and smiled against Zak's shoulder as he watched Zak's slender hand wrap around his own cock. A single, rough stroke towards the head got Zak twitching against the towel, and Aaron shot his hand foward, letting his cum stain his fingers instead of the couch.

A whimper fell from Zak's lips as he collected himself on the couch. He blushed as Aaron's hand came up covered in his spunk. Aaron moved to wipe his hand on the towel, but Nick grabbed his wrist and lightly jarred Zak's shoulder.

"Well?" Nick said, "Clean it up."

Zak nodded and held onto Aaron's wrist before the broader man could pull his hand away from Nick's grasp. He stopped a protest from leaving Aaron's lips as he took both his index and middle finger into his mouth and sucked.

"Fuck." Aaron groaned as he watched his fingers slip in and out between Zak's red lips. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have that mouth on his cock.

Zak grunted as Nick smacked his ass. "Don't get too excited on just those fingers. There's the rest of his hand to clean." He smirked as Zak glared at him and laughed as the older man rolled his eyes before shutting them and pulling Aaron's fingers out of his mouth to lick up the cum on his palm.

Aaron bit his lip as that tongue trailed up and between his little and ring finger before taking them into that hot mouth and nibbling on his knuckles. Aaron enjoyed the feel of that soft muscle curling around his fingers before he asked warningly, "Was that cheek I saw there?" He pulled his hand away, his fingers slipping out of Zak's mouth with a pop, shiny with spit and dotted with bite marks.

Zak blinked at the change of demeanor and Nick silently cheered with a smirk plastered on his face. He bit his lip as Nick and Aaron removed themselves from his back and looked over his shoulder as the heat radiating off them became absent. His gaze dropped as he asked, "How about you two?"

"What about us two?" Nick asked. He had an arm around Aaron's waist and the other man raised an eyebrow.

Zak raised his eyes and felt heat crawl up his cheeks. "Don't... don't you want to cum?" The two other men grinned knowingly at him.

"Do you want to suck cock?" Nick asked quickly, "Probably missed wrapping your mouth around one, huh." He chuckled as Zak shook his head, "No?"

"I just asked if you wanted to cum," Zak said. He turned his head away, "No need to be vulgar about it."

"So you don't want to?"

"I didn't say tha-"

"Because you could watch, you know," Nick said with a small shrug, "If you don't want to, that is."

"You're being mean, Nick." Zak whined. He turned around and crossed his arms, wincing slightly as the plug in his ass moved with him.

Aaron smiled crookedly and lightly carressed Nick's hip as the man unbuckled his jeans, "He gets to be." He held back a groan as a warm hand encircled his cock, "You gave him cheek earlier, Zak." This time he let out a low groan as Nick squeezed around his girth.

Zak looked up at their faces then down to Nick's hands and Aaron's cock, meaning to touch but still to prideful to do it. He chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Aaron's cock push through Nick's fist. The reddened head was leaking precum, wetting Nick's hand and spreading over his shaft. It's been so long since they let him wrap his lips around their cocks and he missed the feel of it filling his mouth. He whimpered as Nick rubbed his thumb over the tip of Aaron's dick. Zak _wanted_...

Nick smirked as he got behind Aaron, letting the broader man lean against him as he fisted his cock. Aaron was groaning against him and Nick had been distracted, but throroughly pleased when Aaron growled, "Get on your knees." Nick smiled smugly as Zak did just that.

"You want it now?"

"Yes!"

"You'll do as we say?"

Zak nodded and blushed deeply as Nick allowed him to lick the precum off his hand. He snaked his tongue out to taste and was surprised as Nick pushed two of his fingers inside. Nick groaned as Zak started sucking enthusiastically around the invasive digits.

"Say it." Nick growled as he thrusted his fingers one last time before pulling them from Zak's mouth.

"Let me suck him. I want to suck cock. _Please._"

"Thought so." Nick muttered and smirked as Aaron grabbed Zak by the hair and shoved his cock into Zak's waiting mouth.

Nick palmed himself through his jeans as Aaron allowed Zak to do as he pleased with his dick. He watched as Zak suckled on the fattened head, the man on his knees moaning shamelessly as he finally got to suck cock. Nick undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking in time as Aaron started to thrust into the wicked mouth.

"Fuck, he's just letting you, isn't he?" Nick groaned as he stroked himself. Aaron nodded, his breath hitching as Zak started curling his tongue around his shaft everytime he fucked in.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Aaaron tangled his hands into Zak's hair and forced more of his cock into Zak's mouth, groaning, and dropping his head back as Zak moaned. Another rough jab had the head of his cock meeting the back of Zak's throat had got Zak gagging around him. Aaron hissed as he pushed through the reflex and at the sight of wet lashes laying on flushed cheeks as Zak choked . He stayed like that, letting Zak get used to the length pushing down his throat before pulling back and thrusting his dick back in.

"Missed this?" Aaron asked and slowed his hips. Zak hummed around him, his eyes flashing as he looked up before lowering them and bobbing his head over Aaron's lap. He wrapped a hand around what he couldn't readily take into his mouth and sucked up until the head rested wrapped behind his lips. Aaron grunted as that talented tongue swirled around the head and Zak moaned as he felt Aaron's hot cock pulse in his hand as he tickled the tiny hole with the tip of his tongue. He got a strangled whimper as he started to pop the head of Aaron's cock in and out of his mouth and was surprised into a grunt as his mouth was suddenly filled, warm liquid shooting down his throat.

Zak felt hands tugging his hair just as the cock in his mouth started to soften and was barely even given the time to breathe before he was facing Nick's leaking shaft. He watched as Nick furiously fisted his own cock and Zak licked his lips and shut his eyes as a groan reverberated from Nick's chest and let the man shoot his load over his chest.  
>Nick leaned back, slowly stroking his softening dick to a stop as he came down from his orgasm. Aaron came up behind him and kissed the back of his ear as they viewed Zak kneeling in front of them. Zak slowly blinked his eyes open and they couldn't really read his expression. Nick reached a hand forward to pet Zak's productless hair back.<p>

"You've never let me do that before," he said and smiled when Zak leaned foward to press his face into Nick's hip. Zak's face was hot against his skin.

"I need to shower." Zak mumbled against Nick's hip and shifted on his knees.

"You don't have the time to," He pulled Zak's head away from his hip as Aaron brought over a shirt, "Now get dressed."

"But," he looked down at his chest before back up at Nick, "the shirt's gonna stick to me."

The younger man rolled his eyes as Aaron snickered. "Must we take care of you?"

"I'm full with Aaron's spunk. I'm covered in _yours_. You better take care of me." Aaron lightly tapped the side of his face for his cheek before rubbing a towel over him. He shrugged on his shirt and stood up. "I'm gonna smell like sex all night," Zak grumbled.

"Good. Wouldn't want to forget about this." Zak squeeked as Aaron ran his fingers down between his cheeks and twisted the plug.


	4. Chapter 4

Titled: "Tortured"  
>Pairing: Nakron (NickZakAaron)<br>Rating: straight up M (adult mature)  
>Warnings: Slash, adult situations, Kinks everywhere<br>Parts: 4 of 5 (woops lol)  
>Summary: Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity. They take advantage of it.<p>

* * *

><p>*note: This gets really hardcore. I wouldn't read it unless I was into Slashyaoi/boyxboy, d/s bordering m/s, humil., and yada-yada. So you don't if you aren't. Some x-rated shit.

* * *

><p>The boys were four hours into the investigation and Zak was getting quite frustrated. They haven't caught anything solid, and though he's a seasoned ghost hunter and knew that ghosts were fickle creatures who came up when <em>they<em>felt like it, the inactivity and the calm atmosphere was getting rediculous.

On top of that, both Nick and Aaron seemed to know something he didn't. It was almost like they were leading him around for the sake of needing a place to go, rather than there was an otherwordly entity there. They even had the gall to grin at him and say, "Just listen, bro." As if Zak didn't know what he was doing. And to add to his misery, every single, fucking step he took jarred the plug in his ass. His underwear was already soaked with the lube leaking out of his warm passage, making it even more difficult for Zak to forget that there was something he was holding within him.

Now _that _would've annoyed the shit out of him if he wasn't two seconds from jumping either of the two men to the floor. The place was massive with hallways that stretched on forever, but for every room Nick or Aaron would lead him to, Nick and Aaron ended up doing something behind him where the cameras don't often face. Zak would be scanning everything in front of him and the moment he turns around and catches them on camera, Nick and Aaron would pull away, their lips a tiny bit shinier than normal, or hands lingering on each other's body for a quick second. And if they weren't on top of each other, Nick would come just a tad bit too close for comfort and maybe accidently bump into Zak's bottom as he moved around in the dark. Zak would grunt, his whole body twitching away as the simple touch sent electricity up and down his spine.

Zak pouted as he once again caught them kissing on camera, Nick pressed up against the wall with Aaron crowding into him, and they didn't even bothered to stop. They were standing around in the executioner's chambers, and he could sort of remember what stories he was told about the room. He distinctly remembered sightings of a demon, but besides that he remembered what commenced on that bed before he passed out. His hole tightened around the plug in excitement as he recalled the event and watched the two kiss in front of him. He groaned quietly, but he quickly shook himself and glared.

"If you guys are just going to make out in here, then we might as well just leave." Zak growled and huffed as they pulled apart. Nick grinned as he straightened out his shirt and brought back up his camera and Aaron shrugged.

"We'll stop." Aaron said and turned his camera back on, shouldering it easily. He smiled fondly as Zak continued to pout at them. Aaron walked over and slowly brought an arm around to see if Zak was going to move away or push him away, but Zak did neither and Aaron wrapped his arm around Zak's waist.

"Why don't you stay here, Zak?"

"No thanks."

"Come on bro, you're the pretty one."

"Fuck off, dude. Put a damn wig back on and let's see who the hell the executioner thinks is pretty. I'm not stayin' here!"

Nick scoffed, "Why? You scared?"

Zak glared at him, "I'm not scared." He turned on his light and Nick squinted as Zak flashed it at him. "I don't feel anything here at all." And he was a tad bit jealous, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracted..."

"How can I not be distracted when you two are all up on each other?" He paused. "And you're one to talk." Zak growled and winced as he failed to keep the bitterness from leaving his tongue. He looked between the two before taking a seat, his back arching as the action pushed the toy in deeper. "Fine. I'll stay."

Aaron blinked. "Really? That's all it's going to take?"

Zak looked away, "Whatever bro, just... just do what you have to do."

Nick set his camera down and looked at Aaron, a small grin on his face and an eyebrow raised in suggestion. Aaron snorted and shrugged, putting his camera down too.

"Can you do something for me?" Nick asked, "Before we leave."

Zak rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Whatever you want, Nick." Maybe if they leave, Zak could wank and pull the toy out of his ass before either of them found out.

"Perfect," Nick said, and Zak swore he purred. "Put your hands behind your back."

_Was he joking? _"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no, Nick."

Nick sighed, "I tried being nice." He lunged and Zak was too surprised to take the second to move out of the way. Nick wrestled him in the bed and Zak grunted as he fought back. The plug wiggled within him, digging in as deep as the base would allow it and with Nick's hard body touching him, and his weight keeping him down, Zak couldn't help that his half hard cock filled into an aching throb between his legs. Zak tried pushing Nick off of him again, but the lither man grabbed his wrists and used Zak's momentum to roll him onto his front before straddling his hips.

"Hold still!" Nick growled and rocked over Zak's ass. The motion got the toy fucking into him, had him press his dick into the mattress, and Zak panted as he relaxed into the bed and focused on the sensation. His arms were forced behind him and Aaron came around to the head of the bed with a long leather strap. His arms were bound and Zak whined as Nick crawled off of him and stood besides Aaron. He noticed the tents in their pants, but he was too nervous to feel smug.

"Didn't I try to be nice, Aaron?" Nick panted as he caught his breath. Keeping Zak down was a next to impossible thing to do on his own if Zak didn't want to be there. But he got him there, and after a nice roll like that, Nick felt pretty aroused knowing he could get Zak pinned to the bed with the other man fighting.

Aaron nodded and crossed his arms, his eyes roaming over the figure glaring at them from the bed. He had said it many times before, a tightly wound Zak had always been a hot spot for him, and _this _totally took the cake. "You did try to be nice." He agreed, "But he just had to be a little..."

"A little bitch." Nick grinned as the bearded man faded off in mock frustration. Aaron snickered and nodded.

"Guys, this isn't cool." Zak growlefd from the bed, "Untie me!"

"I'll tell you what, if you could get out of those binds, we'll stop and we'll go back to the hotel and do it nice and vanilla. But if you can't, we're gonna do whatever we want to you."

Zak's glare intensified before he broke his gaze to concentrate on the binds. He fought with them, his body jerking and writhing on the sheets until a light film of sweat coated his forhead. Nick and Aaron waited patiently, pushing Zak back onto his front everytime he moved to roll over, and with the panting moans leaving Zak's lips, they knew it was from rubbing his hard cock on the mattress and the toy holding him open, rather than exhaustion. Their arousal hightened as Zak grunted, whined, and whimpered in annoyance and, soon, acceptance. He wasn't going to get out, and with the red marks slowly blooming on his wrists, Zak slowed down and dropped his body against the bed.

Zak breathed heavily into the pillow, gulping as the two men watched him hungrily from the side. He itched for them to touch him, but he was quite frightened of them at the moment. He twitched away when Nick reached a hand out and he couldn't help but feel nervous as Nick smiled at him.

"Never seen you fight that hard before." Aaron mumbled and lightly touched Zak's back. Nick put a hand over the back of Zak's neck, covering the tattoos that peaked from under his shirt. He rubbed back and forth, the movement smooth with the cold sweat covering the heated skin.

"I don't want to play this game." Zak said quietly and moved to turn over again, but the two men kept him in place easily.

"It's not a game." Nick chuckled and watched as Aaron revealed inch after inch of Zak's skin slowly. "How long has it been since we fucked you Zak?"

Zak whimpered as soft fingers played into the dimples in his lower back. It tingles there, and he knew they both knew that. "Three weeks."

"Nearly a month." Nick exaggerates for the fun of it, "Don't you miss it?"

"He misses cock." Aaron said, recalling how hungrily Zak sucked him down prior to the investigation, and smirked as the body under their hands shivered.

Nick groaned, still haven't gotten a chance to fuck that mouth yet. "I bet he misses our mouths too, man." He scratched from the back of Zak's head to right where the demon tattoo started, making Zak's scalp tingle. "Biting into your neck and shoulders, nibbling your nipples till they pebble under our lips." He grinned and repeated the motion, "Sucking on your cock and balls until you cum so hard..." He drifted off and Aaron picked up.

"Licking your tiny, puckered entrance." Aaron chuckled, "Nick told me he ate you out last week." Zak blushed and hid his face, "Told me how loud you were with his tongue licking you open. You liked that? Want him to do it again?"

Zak shook his head and Nick scoffed playfully. "He's lying." Zak felt hands at his belt and was embarassed as they unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants over his bum. He was hard as a rock and his underwear was soaked, and now they both knew.

"See? He's _wet _for it." Nick ran his fingers down the cleft of Zak's ass setting his nerves on fire. Zak pressed back shamefully and the toy seemed a bit more favorable now. "You want my mouth there now?"

Zak shook his head again and Nick chuckled.

"That's alright... maybe after we fill you with cum. Aaron and I could do it, I could shove my tongue into your fucked loose hole while Aaron licks up the cum dripping down your thighs."

"Guys, I'm really not having fun." Zak whimpered and denied to himself how much he was enjoying all the dirty talk and domination. Nick snorted and petted the back of his head for a moment before getting up from the bed and over to the drawers. Aaron turned Zak over and Zak blushed as the obvious buldge in his shorts was revealed.

"I wouldn't call Nick a liar, if I were you." Aaron said quietly and pulled down Zak's pants completely from his legs. He smiled as Zak didn't fight him, but then again, he was being a tad bit more gentler than Nick, and Zak grew fiesty with a bit of roughness.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Zak twitched. Nick made it sound like a threat, but Zak just wanted to get out so he could be an _active_participant. Nick came over with a paddle, and Zak's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Zak you're lying to yourself and you're lying to us." He lightly patted the inside of Zak's thighs and Zak quickly opened them a little wider, hoping, if it _was_Nick's intention, he wouldn't strike him. Aaron came up Zak's other side, soothingly pushing back Zak's hair and Nick noticed a bit of a tremble in Zak's frame. "Don't be scared."

"'m not scared."

"You know Aaron wouldn't want to use something like this on you." Nick used the end of the paddle to lift Zak's chin, "Plus, you know I don't like to hurt you either."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I know you're lying. You love having your ass played with by me and Aaron, having your cock serviced." Nick chuckled as the blush on Zak's cheeks darkened. "You love how we could tell what it is you need, even if you refuse to admit it. You love submitting to us. So admit it."

Zak whined. His cock throbbed as his truths were revealed. Zak shifted under their gaze. He has never admitted it, and to do so now excited him."I... I love it." He said deemurely, his breath hitching, and looked away.

As Nick distractingly slid the heavy paddle down Zak's chest, Aaron looked at his watch, noticing the passing time. He grabbed Zak's chin, bringing his attention to him, locking with Zak's lust blown blues, "Good. Then we got a few things to teach you before we leave you here."

"Leave me here?"

Nick grinned, "I like that idea."

"What do you mean?" Zak asked and tried to bring himself up, but the binds kept him from sitting up. "Why are you leaving me?"

Aaron thought for a moment, "Maybe it'll help the idea of this sink in," he smoothed a thumb over Zak's swollen bottom lip, "I've always wanted to hear you call me 'sir'."

Zak's eyes widened and Nick smiled wickedly.

"Maybe even... 'master'?" Nick supplied and Aaron nodded thoughtfully. Zak would've kicked them if only he were at a good angle to do so.

"Think I could get him to call me 'daddy'?" Nick ventured and Aaron grinned.

"I don't know bro, but I'd love to see if you could."

"I..." Zak cleared his throat and tried to ignore how those names caused a stirring in his groin. He was older than the both of them and to call Nick and Aaron any of those would be humiliating. Zak told himself it did not turn him on. "I'm not going to do that."

Nick's grin was positively devious as he sat on the bed, "I think you are going to do it. In fact," He slapped the wide end of the paddle against his own palm, "I want to hear it right now. Flip him."

Zak gasped as he was manhandled to lay across Nick's lap. Hands smoothed over his ass he wiggled to try to get their hands away. A light tap from the paddle got him stopping, and resigning to his fate.

"Call me 'Daddy'." Nick demanded and Aaron laughed to himself as Nick winked at him and lightly squeezed Zak's rear.

"No - Ow!" Zak got on his elbows as he was pushed forward with the blow and tried to look over his shoulder, but a hand in his hair stopped him. The spank caused every muscle in his body to tighten, and the grip his entrance took on the toy was boardering between pain and pleasure. He turned his head away and buried his face in his arms when he felt Nick or Aaron pull down his underwear down his legs. He blushed as his backside was exposed. Fingers lightly played with the plug in his ass, making him pant into the sheets and he whined quietly when they stopped.

Nick rubbed the paddle on the exposed cheeks, noting the humiliated flush quickly spreading over Zak's skin. "What do you call me?"

"A dead man when I- hm!"

Nick rubbed the red skin with a hand after that intense swat and looked at Aaron, "He's been bad, don't you think?" He tried the questions again, and Zak continued to snap his smart comments. The hitch in his breath after every strike and the surpressed tears in his eyes aroused Nick and Aaron a bit more than they thought it would. Nick patted the inside of Zak's thighs and Zak spread them a bit more, exposing his sack.

"What do you call us?"

Zak breathed heavily, choking on his breath as he felt the paddle lightly pat at his seat area and balls. Zak didn't say anything and Nick delt another smack, making sure to catch the back of Zak's swinging balls before dropping the paddle and grabbing Zak's hips to stop the man from bolting to the top of the bed. Zak choked on a scream, his body tensing and ready to flea.

"Why're are you fighting this so hard," Nick asked softly as he carressed the glowing red globes. Zak tried to hide a sob in the sheets, but failed. Nick and Aaron shared a look, wondering if they went too far. They turned Zak over, Nick rolled away to give the bound man more room, and the trapped man whined quietly, his whole body flushing as his front was exposed.

Nick smirked, entertained, as Aaron's eyes widened, "I see that's not working." The hardness lying against Zak's abdomen told a different message from Zak's watery eyes and pained cries. Aaron grabbed Zak by the chin to force a kiss upon his panting lips. Zak moaned, his back arching to get closer and gasped as his abused buttocks rubbed against the cotton. Aaron pulled away, "You did tell us you liked it when it hurt." Zak groaned quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Zak asked, "Why would you... why _did _you guys..."

"What?"

"Why leave me alone for three weeks just to torture me like this?" He begged at them with his blue eyes, widening them for good measure. He saw them falter in their dominating leer, but the smirk that took over their faces quickly got rid of the notion that Nick and Aaron were going to stop.

Nick's eyes darkened with lust. "I want to see you let loose completely. But I don't think you're desperate enough."

Aaron laughed quietly as Nick walked over to the cabinet to grab the black bag containing all their tools for the night. He lightly rubbed at Zak's tense muscles to get him to calm down, but Zak's body still shook as he exhaled.

"You okay there, buddy?"

"Will you untie me?" Zak pleaded, keeping his voice small since he knew very well about Aaron's softy side. He gasped as he got a light smack to his hip.

"That was bad," Aaron said, amused. "Won't work on me here, G. Nick had me go through some serious mental exercises so I don't fall for that."

"Don't worry, he won't do it again." Nick quipped and smiled as he grabbed their attentioned. He pulled out a ball gag and Zak's eyes widened.

"No! I'll be good!" Zak said quickly and was surprised at what came out of his mouth. Nick grinned as Zak flushed between them. He threw the gag at Aaron, who caught it and snickered.

"That was such a pretty thing to say." Nick pulled out a pair of scissors while Aaron passed the ball between his hands.

"You really gunna cut up that shirt, Nick? Those are one of his tighter shirts that he doesn't often buy anymore."

"I know, it's a shame, isn't it?" Nick grabbed the end of Zak's shirt and smoothly cut through it. The cold metal on his heated skin made Zak gasp and Nick grinned as he got higher along. "There." He murmured, pulling back after pushing the shirt open. He just looked for a moment, then thought he'd rather have the cloth completely off of Zak, cutting it up even more until Zak laid bare for the both of them.

Aaron grinned and crossed his arms, the ball still held tightly in his hand. "He's too naked."

Nick smiled crookedly and looked through his bag, pulling out a collar. "Good enough?"

Aaron sighed. "For now, I guess."

He brought it close for Zak to see and Zak bit his lip as he saw his name scrawled across the center on a metal plate. It was his own collar and it looked expensive. He wondered how long the two thought they were going to keep him with it.

"You like it?" Nick asked. "Went through a lot of trouble to get your name on it."

Zak whimpered as it was wrapped around his neck. The leather was thick, but the edges were soft. It felt heavy as it rested along his collarbone and he frowned as the two men seemed pleased with the new accessory.

"Dude, whether or not he likes it, _I _like it." Aaron said and hooked his finger under the loose collar. He pulled making Zak jerk up and follow clumsily. Zak tried to get onto his knees quickly so it didn't end up biting into his skin and followed Aaron until he kneeled at the edge of the bed.

"I like it too." Nick said. "It's perfect, don't you think? Everytime we do our interviews and stuff. Maybe it'll make all those people stop flirting with him all the time."

"You mean wear it out in public too?" Aaron leaned foward and nuzzled his nose against Zak's neck, making him shiver. "You want to let everyone know he already belongs to us?"

Nick came to stand next to Aaron. "Why not?" He reached for the straining erection pulling up towards Zak's tummy and stroked the hot flesh. It was nearly enough to cum, and Zak pushed his hips foward as Nick squeezed.

"Would you like to wear it outside too?" Nick asked and Zak shook his head. Nick slowed his strokes, making Zak whine and beg him with his eyes. "You don't want to?"

"I want to... please, Nick!" Zak whimpered and moaned loudly when Nick gave him firmer strokes. He leaned back, resting his bound hands on the bed as he thrusted up into Nick's grip. He felt hands, Aaron's, spreading his cheeks apart to pump the plug into his hole and he was so close to cumming. _So fucking close..._

"No..." Zak panted as Nick's hand left his body and Aaron stopped playing with the toy. His groin was pulsing, his balls already held tight and ready to burst. He felt Aaron pulling the toy out of him and Zak shook, not wanting it to leave yet.

"Come on, Zak. It's been in you for too long." Aaron used his free hand to carress Zak's thigh as he tried to pull the toy from Zak's hole, but Zak grunted and pushed his hips down, sinking back onto the plug.

Nick pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Aaron wants it out, Zak. He's looking out for you." He pushed Zak, making him fall onto his back before flipping the bound man onto his front and lifting him onto his knees. "Should be easier."

"It is." Aaron said and slowly pulled the toy out again. He watched swollen ring fight to keep the toy as inch after wide inch tapered down into a thinner tip. Aaron threw the toy at the end of the bed and pulled Zak's ass apart.

"He's gaping open, bro..." Aaron mumbled and groaned as the pucker clenched close in embarassment before returning to it's small gape. "So sad we won't be putting anything in here just yet."

"I need to cum." Zak whimpered, but Aaron chuckled.

"You have to hold it."

Zak growled, "So you're just going to leave me here like this?" He cried out when he got a nice swat for his insolence.

"We just might, Zak." Nick threatened, "And Aaron and I could fuck in a different room while you suffer here by yourself."

Zak pouted and looked down, "Don't do that..." he said, and it came out a lot more needier than he had hoped.

"No, I think we will." Nick said with a grin and Zak looked at them in surprise. He was forced onto his back again and Zak followed mindlessly.

"We're gonna leave you here, your ass open and hungry and your cock throbbing in leaking." Nick rifled through the bag. "Aaron and I are going to fuck next door and you're going to listen."

"Really, Nick?" Aaron laughed and stepped back to rifle through the bag with Nick, "That's what you want to do?"

"Why not? I'm hard and I want to cum too." He pulled out a red cock ring and went back to the bed. "Zak's been very bad lately, he needs to be punished... but he could make up for it."

"How?" Zak asked and shifted as the cock ring was placed around his flesh. He held on tightly to the base and a small bullet rested right under his shaft.

"Just call me and Aaron 'sir' and I promise you, we won't leave."

Zak shook his head and glared, "I rather not."

"Thought so." Nick turned on the small bullet and Zak gasped as it vibrated. "If you cum before Aaron and I come back, we'll punish you and use that ass of yours in ways you couldn't even imagine." Nick patted Zak's thigh before getting off the bed.

"Don't leave," Zak panted and slowly got on his knees. He got to the end of the bed, but a hard look from both Nick and Aaron had him stopping from getting off.

"Leash him." Aaron said, his voice low. Nick nodded and quickly found the heavy leash. He hooked it to Zak's collar and tugged until Zak got to the head of the bed. Nick grinned as he tied it around one of the canopy's corners. "Wish you wouldn't fight so I could untie your arms... I'd just love to watch you crawl." He looked to Aaron. "What do you think, bro? One more thing before we leave?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow before noticing the ball gag laying forgotten on the bed. He must've dropped it while Nick fitted the collar around Zak's long neck. He picked it up.

"What do you say we stretch open that mouth of his?"

"Yeah. I didn't even have a chance to have him suck my cock yet." Nick mumbled and smiled as Aaron came closer to caress his lip with a thumb.

"Poor thing." Aaron said gently and brought Nick forward for a kiss. He enjoyed how Nick's dominance shown around Zak, but submits when it comes to Aaron.

"Fuck... let me do it... let me put it in him," Nick said against his lips and Aaron chuckled as he felt Nick's nimble fingers grab at the ball.

"You're going to do it anyways." He said and Nick grinned as the gag was passed over. Nick looked at the man kneeling on the bed and smirked as he noticed his lustful stare. He brought up the ball to Zak's lips, pressing the rubber against his mouth.

"Lick it for me? Show me how much you enjoy this and I'll think about letting you cum now." Zak bit his lip nervously before shutting his eyes and sticking his tongue out to lick around the rubber. His voice grew husky as Zak starting sucking it between his lips. "Good boy... do it like how you lick my balls after you suck my cock."

Aaron locked it around Zak's head. Zak blinked his eyes open when he felt the belt tighten around his head and he stopped as he shifted his gaze from Nick to Aaron.

"Don't stop," Aaron said with a grin and stroked the base of Zak's neck. Nick wrapped his hand around Zak's aching flesh to tease him a bit more. Zak moaned around the gag and tried to move forward, but the leash kept him from getting to far. Aaron murmured, "You're gonna show everything you learned to Nick when we get back."

Zak mumbled around the gag, pleading at both of them with his eyes. He looked down and pushed his dick through Nick's light grip, wanting to release.

"Sh... I did think about it, baby, but..." Nick let go, "I've decided against it. I want to come back with you begging us to let you get off... can you wait, Zak?" Zak shook his head and Nick smiled, "No, I think you could."

"He can." Aaron said and pulled Nick from the bed. "I don't want to see you staining the bed, is that understood?" Zak nodded and sat back against the headboard.

"We'll just be across the hallway, okay? If you moan, I want to hear you. If you cum, you have to call us." Nick pushed a hand through Zak's short hair before grabbing Aaron's wrist and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Titled: "Tortured"  
>Pairing: Nakron (NickZakAaron)<br>Rating: straight up M (adult mature)  
>Warnings: Slash, adult situations, Kinks everywhere<br>Parts: 5 of 5 (FINALLY)  
>Summary: Nick and Aaron had thought it out carefully, right down to where they were going to have their next lockdown. What they didn't tell Zak was that the place had very minimal activity. They take advantage of it.<br>Note/Warnings: Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut, smut, after homosexual smut. A lot of kinky stuff happens. 18 pages of kinky stuff happens. :3 Sorry it took so long!

* * *

><p>Zak kept pulling his body forward, fighting with the leash and the binds around his wrists, and he had a feeling he might be putting marks on his own neck, but he didn't care. He thought he could sit like this with his arms bound behind his back, forced to kneel at the head of the bed, but he couldn't- it's <em>impossible<em>when he could hear the two of them playing with each other from right behind that door.

He sat back, giving up, his back thumping hard on the wooden frame. He wasn't going to play this game. He wasn't going to _cum_ like Zak knew they wanted him to. He wasn't going to touch himself like he's _sure_they knew he could. He stared at the door, listening to them panting quietly, zippers being pulled down, and cloth being thrown to the side. He wanted to ignore them, but he can't.

He told himself he wasn't going to do it, he told them he wasn't going to cum, but he could hear Nick and Aaron moaning from right across the room and he could only just imagine how they were touching each other. Zak shut his eyes in defeat as he slipped the tips of his fingers across his gaping hole and moaned quietly as he slipped in two, rocking on them gently to the sounds of Nick and Aaron's pleasure.

Zak told himself he wasn't going to cum. He just needed relief. His ass was aching, his dick throbbing, his whole body was hot and needy as hell. Zak could hear skin slapping skin from where he was on the bed and he wondered who was taking who. He wanted to watch- Zak thrusted down _hard_,- he wanted join. How many times have they done this these past few weeks? He lost count days ago, and he was just about to break and beg for it.

They could probably hear him as he moaned on the bed. The cockring did help keep his orgasm at bay, but it vibrated right under his shaft and teased right about his balls. His cock was darkening as he got closer and he just needed so badly to release. Zak should stop, he really thought he should...

He whined high in his throat, and Zak heard them pause for a moment before continuing. He heard Nick grunt, heard him tell Aaron to go faster, and Zak's pretty sure Aaron's topping now. Probably fucking Nick nice and slow and _deep_ the way Aaron would do it to make Zak a begging, wanton mess as he would be slowly filled with Aaron's girth. He slipped in a third, and though it stretched him like he wanted, he couldn't reach deep enough, not like how Aaron does it... no where near deep enough like he _needs_it.

He started thrusting his fingers inside a bit faster. He could hear Nick's higher pants and moans, the type he makes when he's desperate, the types he makes when Aaron's fucking Nick and Nick was fucking him. His hips would force both Zak and Aaron to take it faster- shoving back onto Aaron's dick then pushing harder into Zak- driving Zak crazy as he was fucked deeper into the bed until his hole doesn't know whether to tighten or release, leaving him open, wanting, and taking it and, _fuck_, that's the sounds he makes...

His whole body tightened, his cock twitching as he came in hot spurts across the dark sheets. He pumped his fingers inside himself, moaning and whimpering uncontrollably as he fucked himself through his orgasm. The toy continued to vibrate, nearly hurting his used flesh and keeping him stiff, but all he could think about was how much trouble he was going to be in when Nick and Aaron come back and how he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>They had left the cameras with the lights on in the other room with Zak, but Nick and Aaron could still make out each other's bodies in the moon lit room. Nick panted as Aaron's strong thrust forced him against the side of the couch. It surprised him how Aaron managed to get on top, but Nick wasn't complaining. Aaron hadn't gone faster like he wanted, but he moved solidly, making him feel every single inch and it drove him insane. In addition to that, he could hear Zak's needy little noises from the other side and he's pretty sure Zak just <em>came<em>. "Did you... did you hear that?"

How could he not? Aaron knew exactly what it meant when Zak makes those noises. He nodded and rested his head on Nick's shoulder. He heard that hitched, strangled moan. The one Zak makes when Nick or Aaron catches him alone and tells him to be quiet while they fuck. "He came." Aaron said and whimpered when Nick tightened around him. He wrapped a hand around Nick's cock, his palm slipping over the lubricated condom.

"He didn't call us tho- Oh, fuck, like that- he didn't call us." Nick whined and wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, trying to get him to move quickly. Aaron did, and it made Nick breathless.

Aaron groaned as he moved faster. He was so close and Nick's cock was throbbing in his palm. "Let's see him?" He struggled to say through breaths and moaned when Nick started meeting each thrust more desperately.

"No! No, want to cum... so close, Aaron."

The older man nodded and got up on his knees, grabbing Nick's legs and pushing them into his chest. Nick whined as the friction on his cock disappeared and grabbed for it as Aaron ground his hips against his ass. A strangled, "Cum," from Aaron had Nick gasping into his release, his inner muscles tightening around Aaron, ripping an orgasm from the thinned body and emptying into his own.

Nick released a small moan as warmth spread within him, his body relaxing into the couch as Aaron slowed his hips. He rubbed the smooth back as Aaron pulled out, grunting as Aaron pushed his lips against his own, sharing a kiss. He whimpered as he felt deft fingers lightly touching his softened cock to discard the condom.

"Ready for more?" Aaron asked with a small smile as he tied off the condom and threw it in the direction of their clothes.

"I almost just want to leave him there." Nick murmured contently, but dropped his arms from around Aaron. "Come on, let's get back to Zak."

"Don't you want to recover first?"

Nick shook his head and Aaron got off the couch, helping Nick up. Nick laughed and patted his abdomen. It was almost like he could feel Aaron's semen in him. Aaron slipped his fingers between Nick's cheeks feeling the cum and lube squelch around his fingers as he pushed inside.

"I can't wait to fill Zak up like this," Nick murmured. "Fuck, want him even fuller."

Aaron chuckled, pulling his fingers out. "Okay, then. Get on the bed."

* * *

><p>The first thing Nick was greeted with as he walked through the bedchambers was Zak whimpering pitifully from the bed, his thighs spread and framing his half hard flushed cock and cum streaked across the dark sheets. A hand on his bare ass had him reminded that he should get on the bed soon to join Zak. He grinned as he reached the bed and right away grabbed the swollen flesh.<p>

Gasping, Zak tried to pull away. He thought his dick had been aching before, it was throbbing almost painfully now. He was too sensitive and the vibration didn't help soothe it. The hand around his cock wasn't comforting either. He was almost too glad that the ballgag was in his mouth; he probably would've screamed at Nick to stop right then, but _God_, if Nick stopped now...

Aaron came around and unbelted the gag from around Zak's head. "Please..." Was the first word to leave his mouth and they both grinned.

"'Please'... what. Keep going?" Nick teased and squeezed his fist. Zak choked back a cry, instead whimpering out a quiet 'yes'.

Nick let go of Zak's cock and wrapped his arms around Zak's torso. He untied the man and Zak held onto Nick, getting on his lap, ignoring the slight discomfort of the leash pulling the collar against his skin.

"Please, Nick, please..."

"How does your ass feel?" He lightly petted the tiny gaping hole, slidding the pad of his finger back and forth. "Does it ache?" Zak choked on a gasp.

"Yes!" Zak moaned and bore down on the digit. Aaron chuckled untied the leash from the bed post. He got behind Zak, his front just teasingly touching Zak's back. Zak shivered as he felt the growing hardness against his back and his hand went down, reaching for Aaron's leg.

Aaron wrapped his own arms around the muscled frame, a hand lightly pinching and rolling a hardened nipple between his fingertips while the other went down to cup the heavy balls. "You came all over the sheets, Zak... you completely disregarded everything we said."

"I couldn't help it," Zak panted. His hips gyrated between them when Aaron rolled them in his palm. "Please, I... can't... Aaron-_sir_."

"Too late," Nick said, answering for the older man and pinched the back of Zak's thigh making him jump. "You stained the sheets. You ejaculated before we came back and did not call us." His next words came out as a growl as he raked his fingernails up the back of Zak's thighs, "Hands and knees. Now."

Aaron chuckled deeply, arousal nearly overwhelming in the pit of his stomach as Zak scrambled between them to get into position. "You'll do just about anything, now, wouldn't you." He said, his voice low and raspy as he smoothed a hand up the curve of Zak's buttocks and up to lightly grasp the dark hair.

He arched his back to the touch, gasping as his hair was pulled back to define the curve of his back. Zak rubbed his painful erection against the sheets, beyond care that he's wetting the bed in his excitement.

"Lift your hips."

"Please, Nick I- fuck, sir- _master_- want to cum."

"I know," Nick murmured and coaxed Zak to lift his hips so that his genitals hung vulnerable below him. "but you already done it once and without our permission. You hold it."

Zak whined, his hips bucking as Nick slowly slid the vibrating ring off his cock. He nearly screamed as it reached the swollen head, his chest heaving as the toy was removed from his body. "I'm sorry." He gasped, and he could feel his whole body trembling.

Aaron kneeled behind Zak as Nick went over to put the cock ring away and find something else. He leaned over him, murmuring against Zak's shoulder and steadied himself on Zak's hips. His manhood teasingly slid against the crease of Zak's ass.

"Don't-"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll cum."

Aaron scoffed lightly, tighting his grip around Zak's hips to bring him back. Zak whimpered almost inauduibly and Aaron chuckled roughly when he heard Nick gasp. Looking over at Nick, he saw the younger man watching.

"You want to do Nick a favor?"

"Fuck, Aaron, are you suggesting..?"

"Nick's filled with my cum right now, Zak." He smirked when Zak gasped excitedly. "You're gonna clean him up for me."

Nick came to the bed, a small devilish grin on his face. He dropped what he held in his hands on the bed and Aaron saw it in the corner of his eye, snorting. Of course. Aaron pulled away to grab it. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah." Nick murmured and took up the end of the forgotten leash. He came around Zak's kneeling form. "You want?"

Zak nodded crawling back a bit so Nick could sit in front of him. He could feel Aaron moving around behind him, but he didn't dare look away from Nick's piercing gaze as the younger man got on his back and spread his legs.

The grin never left Nick's face as Zak laid down in between. He put a leg over Zak's strong shoulder, pulling the other man even closer by hooking his fingers into Zak's collar and moaned as Zak started licking enthusiastically around the base of his cock and balls.

Aaron laid beside Nick, stroking Nick's shaft and feeling the soft tongue tickle as Zak tried to lick under his hand. He chuckled and let go, cupping Nick's balls, covering them from the questing tongue. Zak pulled back confusedly and bit his lip.

"Show us what you've learned," Aaron said huskily. Zak flushed as he looked at the messy hole and dove in after a second's thought.

Nick gasped as he felt a shy tongue licking around his pucker, cleaning up the spunk from his skin. He hissed an encouragement and fisted Zak's hair. Zak moaned, sealing his lips around the twitching hole and teased his way inside, filling his mouth with Aaron's cum. He buried his face between Nick's legs, his nose pressed up against the other man's taint and groaned when he felt Nick pull the leash until it the collar held tightly around his neck.

Confident that Zak would continue his ministrations, Aaron took his hand off of Nick and made his way behind Zak, grabbing the slender object Nick picked from the bag. Playfully, he lightly slapped the square ended tip of the crop between Zak's legs. Zak grunted, raising up higher on his knees, leaving his body exposed and displayed.

"Suck 'im down." Aaron murmured and Zak let out an accepting moan before wrapping his lips around Nick's cock.

"Oh, God." Nick groaned and fisted Zak's hair, "You're right, he's just going at it, bro." He thrusted his hips up, another good inch of his dick sliding through swollen lips. "F- Suck it, Zak."

Aaron grunted in approval when Nick let out a loud, needy moan. He knew Zak was working that sweet mouth, pushing himself to take Nick's length down his throat. He leaned over Zak, dropping the short crop momentarily and wrapped his arms around Zak's torso, teasingly feeling down the strong chest as he rubbed his own hard on between Zak's ass cheeks. The body under him twitched deliciously when he wrapped his fingers around Zak's need.

"Don't move, kay?"

Zak pulled himself off Nick's cock, Nick growling at the loss of sensation. "You're _teasing_me!" the older male hissed and turned his head as much as he could to glare at Aaron. Nick quickly scratched down Zak's scalp and pulled his hair, watching Zak's darkened eyes roll to the back of his head in surprised pleasure.

"He could do whatever he wants to you!" Nick growled and Zak shivered as he felt just that bit of defiancy slip, his excitement mounting at the lack of control. He gasped out a "Yes, sir" and Nick's grip softened. He panted by Nick's hip, the urge to please just overbearing the urge for self satisfaction.

Aaron snickered and rolled his eyes, kissing Zak's shoulder and dragging his carressing lips up the nearly feminine neck that the collar defined. The hand around Zak's cock was wet, Zak had been turned on for too long, and he used that to his advantage to stroke Zak's shaft in a tight fist. That breathy moan leaving Zak's lips had him saying, "You gotta hold it. You cum when Nick does."

Zak whined when the hand left his cock and instead ran up and down the inside of his thighs. The way his body shivered made Nick and Aaron grin. Zak's body was so _hot_between them, his nerves were probably just at sanity's end and they could not wait to just push him over the edge. Zak gasped as Aaron's hands smoothed up the back of his thighs and over his buttocks, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his twitching hole.

"Fuck me." Zak demanded, just nearly begging. He felt the tips of Aaron's fingers lightly dipping into his stretched hole and it was driving him insane. He was breached with a single digit and Zak couldn't help releasing a breathy, "Oh, _yes._"

Nick grinned and pulled Zak's head closer to his groin. He lightly slapped his dick against Zak's lips and Zak quickly enveloped a portion of it between his lips. Nick's gaze honed in as his cock slid in and out of Zak's mouth. He tore his gaze away to look at Aaron. "Think... think he could cum like this? Sucking my cock while you finger his hole?"

Aaron chuckled, "Think?- I know he can." He pressed his finger around the clamping walls, pulling soft grunts from Zak.

"Fuck, do that again." Nick groaned as he felt Zak's throat work around the head of his dick. Nick angled Zak's head slightly, moaning as he felt the soft side of Zak's cheek and the gentle suction around his girth. "Make him whine for your cock."

"There's no need for that." Aaron huffed, a grin on the corner of his lips as he easily slid in another finger. The pinkened sphincter tightened around his fingers, amusing him. Zak pulled his mouth away again, moaning low in his throat as Aaron's fingers pressed into his spot. His head dropped, the length of Nick' cock bumping against his cheek. Nick's lustful gaze darkened as Zak's breath hitched, remembering what he was told to do, and licked up liquid leaking from the tip.

"That's enough!" Nick groaned as the quick tongue darted over the length of his cock. Zak looked at him from under his lashes as he lightly held the weeping tip between his lips.

Aaron snorted and pulled Zak back by the leash. Zak pouted, a low whine just making it past his lips before he forcibly choked it off as Nick's dick popped from his mouth. "Cum slut." Aaron murmured, his lips twitching into a grin when he noticed Zak's blush crawling down his neck and shoulders. Lightly nudging Nick, he said, "How many loads you think he could hold?"

Nick hummed, shrugging as he carressed Zak's cheekbone. "I don't know, but it's a good time to find out." Zak mumbled quietly under them and they both grinned. "What was that?"

"You guys said... when Nick cums, I can too."

"We did say that." Nick answered, grinning. "But I didn't yet." His eyes traced down Zak's body as Zak was pulled back and against the other male, watching Aaron's large hand smooth over Zak's chest before wrapping around his cock. With the way Zak was swirling his hips, Nick knew Aaron still had his fingers deep in his passage.

"Getting 'im ready for us, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head, "For you, for now." He slid in a third, feeling the body quiver in his arms. "I want to see him ride you, G." Aaron pulled his fingers out and lightly slapped Zak's ass. "Get in position." He said and grabbed the crop.

The command barely even registered and still Zak found himself straddling Nick's lap, balancing himself on Nick's chest in his lust induced clumsiness. He reached behind himself, just managed to feel the blunt tip of Nick's cock pressing against his wanting hole before he felt a sharp pain across his ass.

Zak gasped, "Aaron!" He looked behind himself, his body freezing over Nick's prone body, panting as he stared at the other man in question.

"I said to get in position." Aaron murmured and ran the tip of the crop against Zak's fingers around the pulsing cock. "I didn't tell you to fuck yourself on Nick's cock. So needy, babe." He felt a bit of satisfaction as Zak's eyes lowered submissively and the blush on his cheeks darken. He shook his head, pressing his lips against Zak's. "Don't be embarassed. I know how much you need it right now. " He kissed his shoulder before backing up. "Tease yourself."

"Jesus, Aaron, I'm going to cum before I even get in him!" Nick groaned, his breath hitching as Zak rubbed the head of his cock against his pucker. His skin was hot against the sensitive tip, the muscle quivering and making his shaft throb. His eyes dragged down Zak's body again, noticing the red flush on his weeping cock, back up to Zak's blushing face and _fuck_, he knew they were both too close to be teasing each other like this now.

Aaron stroked his own cock, chuckling breathily as he smoothed the crop up one of Nick's thighs. Nick's hips arched up, the soft touch arousing and the threat behind it exciting. "That's for Zak, Aaron..." Nick whined, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Zak ground himself on the underside of his dick. "Fu- Ride me, Zak, fuck me, come on!" He groaned, grabbing Zak's hips as he felt his own cock push against the tight ring, but in seconds a loud smack resonated across the room and the pressure was gone.

Zak shot foward, falling over Nick's chest as the crop came down again. He whimpered Aaron's name, confused, and the feel of Aaron's warm hand massaging the pained flesh calmed any anger he would have felt at being struck.

"Zak, you're listening to me right now." Aaron said with a pleased grin. He was enjoying the bit of power he had over the two, something he didn't usually excercise. The way Nick was panting under Zak, glaring over the pale shoulder really made him want to throw him over and fuck that expression off of him, but no. He grabbed the crop again, the tip sliding between Zak's cheeks and gently circling his gaped pucker. Zak groaned wantonly against Nick's chest. Nick swallowed thickly, his eyes burning into Aaron's.

"I swear to God, Aaron..."

Aaron smirked, eyeing the both of them. He was hard and aching too and Aaron knew he could fuck one of them or both right now, it wouldn't take too much. Pushing Zak's knees foward and bringing his ass back, Aaron threw the crop to the side and aligned himself to his waiting hole, entering him slowly.

"Oh my God, are you..?" Nick's eyes darted to the small 'o' of Zak's pink lips to Aaron's dark brown eyes. His hands darted down, his fingertips touching where the two men were connected, his breath quickening and matching Zak's as he felt how wide Aaron held Zak open and how tightly the fleshy ring held on. "You... Aaron, you _tease_."

"Yeah, bro?" He said, amused, and voice strained in control. "Sorry, I'm only human. You should see the two of you." He leaned foward, covering Zak's back with his body. He kissed the back of Zak's neck when the man between them whimpered and caressed Nick's side with his free hand. "I have to record you two together some time." He leaned back a bit as his hips met with Zak's bottom and grabbed Zak's hand. "Come on, babe, pleasure yourself and Nick."

Nick grunted when he felt Zak squeeze his and his own cock in his hand. "No! Stop, want to fill him..."

"You will." Aaron groaned as he started thrusting and Zak met each one. "Look at him-" he gasped, "His whole body is flushed, his cock is about ready to explode-" Zak moaned quietly between them and Aaron ground against him. "right next to yours, G. Look at how badly he needs to cum. You want it, baby?"

"Ye-yes... Aaron, please. Hit it, please..." Zak gasped and fucked himself back, wanting to feel Aaron's cock beating into his prostate, but the man was too busy grinding his entire length into his passage, the pressure against his spot hightening his arousal and intensifying his desire to be thoroughly fucked.

Aaron moaned, his eyes dark as he stared into Nick's wild browns. He pulled out, a smirk on his lips as Zak whined between them, and shot his hips foward, making sure to jab Zak's prostate straight on. He groaned as Zak tightened around him, the other man thrusting himself on Aaron's cock as he came onto Nick's stomach.

"Pull out, pull out." Nick growled and sat up. Aaron did, laughing to himself as Nick threw Zak under him and entered his twitching body. Zak whined, his back arching as he was suddenly filled again, the other man pushing through the clamping walls to find release.

"Nick! Nick, wait," Zak gasped. Nick shook his head, speeding up the pace of his hips. Just as he was about to find release, he ripped another orgasm from the man under him, hearing him let out a small cry against his neck.

"Goddamn, Aaron." Nick mumbled, cursing Aaron for challenging his control. He was supposed to be running this, but it seemed the older man took the reins from right under his nose. Zak murmured, convulsing randomly under him, his eyes unfocused and just moments away from unconsciousness.

Aaron got off the bed, the ache between his legs distracting, and picked up the black bag off the floor. He easily found the bullet and grabbed it with it's remote. As Aaron reached the bed, he dropped the bag again. "Move."

Nick groaned tiredly and rolled off of Zak's body. He watched dazely, concentration slowly strengthening as Aaron kneeled between Zak's spread legs. "Fuck him, Aaron."

"Later, Nick." Aaron murmured and stroked his own cock. It had taken on a dark red color and a few strokes had him releasing on Zak's quivering hole. Zak blinked confusedly, moaning quietly as the hot, thick liquid coated sensitive flesh and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Aaron spread the mess along his pucker before pushing the toy inside of him. The feel was familiar and he waited for the vibrations, but they never came.

"What...?"

"We're not done with you yet, babe, don't worry." Aaron snickered and took up Zak's other side. Zak blushed darkly and closed his legs when Aaron caressed the inside of his thigh. The toy felt like nothing now, not like having that plug in his ass, definately not like the fleshy shafts of his partners. It was small, almost unnoticable, and he thought maybe they'll let him sleep for a little while...

He snapped his eyes open. For a second he wondered when he even let them close and gasped loudly as the familiar buzz made it's way through his inner channel. They had him shaking from the mad sensation for what felt like minutes before whoever was holding the remote turned it down into a light pulse. Letting go of the sheets, wondering when he started fisting them too, Zak gingerly lowered his hips back onto the bed. The slight pressure that created brought his hole throbbing.

Lips attacked his own, and Zak opened his eyes into narrowed slits, recognizing the shape of Nick's shut eyes. He tried to respond back, but the feel of his own lips moving against Nick's felt sluggish and he could barely stop Nick from forcing his tongue into his mouth- could barely even _swollow_and he was certain their mixed saliva was just sliding down his cheek. Nick groaned against his lips and Zak answered it quietly, shutting his eyes. He didn't even notice when the person he was kissing changed, only that Aaron's beard tickled his chin differently.

As quickly as Aaron attached his lips to his own, he was gone and Zak whined softly at the loss. The heat around him disappeared too and Zak blinked his eyes open, watching as the other two men made to get off the bed.

"Wait..."

"We're not going anywhere." Nick said, "Just don't want to touch you right now."

"No, wait... it's okay," Zak mumbled and sat up carefully, realizing quickly that wasn't the best choice of action as the toy nudged almost painfully into his oversensitized sweet spot. He rolled onto his front instead, growling frustratedly at himself as he got on his hands and knees and slowly faced the end of the bed, ignoring how he nearly toppled over in his orgasm-weak body. Zak got to the edge, but stopped at the glare both men were giving him.

"I thought it was obvious that you're to stay on that bed." Nick said. He took a threatening step forward and Zak sat back on his heel, resting his hands on his bent knees. He bit his lip at the slight discomfort.

Aaron noticed, "Babe, get back where you were before and lay down. Rest."

"I thought we were done playing." Zak said and leaned to the left, closer to Aaron. The vibrations turned up a bit and Zak whined, his cock twitching between his thighs, and Zak knew right then that they were just getting him ready for another go. A nod towards the head of the bed had Zak laying against the piled pillows.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You comfortable like that?" The man on the bed shook his head and he snickered. "Get on your front then."

"I want to watch you both." Zak mumbled and curled his legs up, laying his feet flat on the bed. It helped some, but he felt exposed. Nick nodded, stepping back into Aaron's arms.

A final glance at the man prone on the bed and Nick turned, quickly gripping Aaron by the back of his head and started kissing him. The older man startled, and pulled back, but his arms easily wrapped around Nick's waist.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm a bit tired of Zak, but I still wanna another go." Nick said. He pushed Aaron back, just making out the shadowed chair by the vanity. "Sit down, I want to suck you."

"A bit tired? Don't be so mean, G." Aaron murmured and sat down heavily. "You gotta admit, he looks fucking sexy laying there spreading his legs." He heard an embarassed whimper and darted his gaze over to see those knees slide together shut before returning them to Nick as he kneeled by his feet. He grasped the dark short hair, "And he's being good, what's there to be tired about?"

Nick narrowed his eyes, a bit testily. "Shut up, Aaron." Nick said against his skin and nipped teasingly at his hip, grabbing Aaron's flaccid cock. He kept his lips at the base of his cock, leaving sucking kisses to the sensitive skin. He could feel him awaken in his hand; Nick started stroking, his mouth watering in anticipation.

Aaron groaned, his eyes falling shut and head dropping down as Nick took his hardening shaft into his mouth. He looked down at Nick through slitted eyes, watching his dick slip through reddened lips, seeing even further down at Nick's hand fisting himself into hardness. He heard a shift from the bed, and he made a quick visual sweep over to Zak, rocking against the bed, playing with the toy without use of his hands while deft fingers ran down his own chest. Aaron just managed to see those slender fingers wrap around his arousal before his own eyelids snapped shut when he felt the man by his feet take him down his throat. He could only stand all the stumilutation for a few moments and within minutes Nick had him gasping, gripping the arm rests of the chair in a tight grip, trying to keep himself from cumming.

"_Jesus_, Nick, stop!" Aaron groaned and pushed Nick's head away. He groaned when Nick wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him quickly and reached down to slow him down.

"I'm running this," Nick said and glared up at him. Aaron almost came at that growl, and nodded frantically. He let out a strangled moan when Nick took him into his mouth again, gently suckling him, a strong contrast the the hand that was tugging on his balls.

Nick was going to try to make him cum, Aaron was damn sure of it, but hell, he didn't want to, not like this. He pulled the younger brunette back, moaning loudly as it allowed Nick to work his tongue around the head of his cock. Letting Nick take him back down his throat was just as torturous as he was envoloped in tight, wet heat.

"Fuck, I get it, Nick!" Aaron grunted. A loud clatter made its way through the room, and Aaron sighed, disgruntled or in dissappointment, he wasn't that sure, as Nick gave a final suck to his throbbing shaft. He opened his eyes to see Nick standing up from between his legs holding the remote control for the toy still teasing Zak from within his body. "If that's all you wanted, you could've just asked." Aaron said between breaths, his body melding into the chair. He heard multiple clicks of the dial followed by a cry from the bed.

Zak blushed darkly as their eyes concentrated on him. His cock was weeping in his palm, a result from just watching his younger lover suck Aaron off back to compliance, couldn't even stop himself from reacting as the toy buzzed intensely within him. And, hell, it looked like Aaron was about to blow, his cock pulled up towards his stomach, shining with precum and Nick's spit. He was startled when Nick suddenly stole his vision by grabbing him around the face, and Zak wondered just when did Nick find his way to his bedside as he attacked his lips, his tongue snaking into his own slack cavern. Zak could taste Aaron on Nick's tongue, and it made him grip his own cock in a tighter fist.

Nick climbed over Zak, sitting on the bed, and pulled the pliant man to straddle his lap. Again, fingers were at his hole, and Zak couldn't help the sounds coming out of his mouth as Nick slowly took the toy out. He gasped the younger man's name when he started rubbing the toy back and forth across his hole and down between his legs over his perinium before coming around his hip to lay it flat along the length of his cock. Zak nearly shot off Nick's lap as vibrations shot up and down his shaft.

Nick dropped the toy and used his index and thumb to squeeze around the base of Zak's cock, his other fingers spidering out against his groin. He kept the man from moving as he saught release and refrained him from obtaining it. Looking up into Zak's face, he grinned. "What do you want."

"Anything, Nick, anything." Zak begged and laid his hands flat against the headboard behind Nick's head.

"You gotta be more explicit than that," Nick answered and smirked over at Aaron as he stood up from the chair. He brought his hands around, his fingers sliding down between Zak's round cheeks, satisfied when Aaron followed the trail with his eyes as he reached the bedside. His attention returned to Zak when he spoke.

"Let me fuck you, Nick."

Nick groaned, a chuckle just catching the end of that as Zak kissed him feverishly. "Not today." Nick said as Zak nipped against his grinning lips, "Tonight, we're abusing you."

His fingers easily slid into Zak's asshole, the path slick with spunk and lube. He returned the kiss, his tongue accepted into the moist orifice.

Holding back a groan, Aaron watched as Zak rolled his hips down on Nick's hands, taking in those long fingers. The way the other man was desperately grinding down made him say, "You miss having something in you already?" Aaron scoffed fondly when Zak nodded and pulled his lips away from Nick. He rifled through the bag, pulling out a long slender toy. It was tipped with a small ball and was smoothly curved, the metal shining in the dim light. Nick nodded as he scattered bites along Zak's neck and shoulders, pulling his fingers free.

Aaron smiled crookedly as he teased the cold metal around Zak's entrance before easily pushing inside. Zak whined as he rocked back, his ass eating up the toy quickly.

"It's not..." Zak groaned and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder as Nick fisted his leaking cock, "It's not enough..."

"You cock slut." Nick murmured. "Not stretching you enough?"

Zak whimpered when Aaron started twisting the bended bar until he hit his prostate. Zak screamed, lifting himself off Nick's leg as Aaron continued to hit his spot with the metal ball with quick sure jabs. Nick grunted as Zak fell forward, knocking heads slightly, sniggering at Zak's clumsy fall as his ass was reemed.

"Ah, ah, ah... please," Zak panted, "Need to cum." He fell over Nick, panting loudly against his shoulder. Aaron's fist started meeting his abused buttocks as he fucked him with the toy. He gasped as Aaron quickly pulled the toy out, the little ball popping from his gaping hole wetly. The cum and lube from their earlier play had spread around his stretched and clenching pucker. Aaron collected some on his fingertips before pushing it back inside.

"You love getting your ass fucked, don't you?" Aaron asked. He rammed his fingers in roughly when Zak didn't say anything and Zak whimpered when he slipped most of his fingers out. "Zak?"

"I love it!" Zak moaned as Aaron continued the rough finger fucking. He started pushing his hips down to meet Aaron's hand and Nick laughed amusedly at his whorish display.

Nick cupped Zak's ass with both hands, massaging the red cheeks and Aaron slowed down his hand movement. Zak panted, small moans escaping passed his lips.

"You think he's ready?" Nick asked and he lightly gave a few spanks to the bruised globes, making Zak gasp. Aaron grinned and nodded, taking the leash that draped over the broad back and putting it over Zak's shoulder.

"If he ain't ready now, he'll never be."

Nick grinned excitedly and helped Zak position himself while Aaron slipped his fingers out. He moaned as Zak seated himself over his cock, the swollen ring stretching easily around his aching flesh. He helped the man on his lap bounce a few times, chuckling low in his throat as pleasure spread through his body. Nick still couldn't believe he and Aaron got Zak in this condition at all.

Aaron got closer behind him, pushing Zak forward and pulling Nick's legs apart from between Zak's. Nick lifted an eyebrow and laid down, propped up by the pillows piled high against the headboard, and bended his legs up to position Zak's ass higher for Aaron to view.

"You're not takin' _me_, dude." Nick joked and caressed Zak's thighs as the man rolled his hips in small circles above his lap. It shot shivering sensations down his cock and Zak seemed to be enjoying the gentle play as he moaned wantonly against Nick's neck.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I know that, bro, shut up." He rubbed his hands down Zak's back and back up before wrapping around one arm to tug on his cock.

Zak gasped, his body twitching hard as his over sensitive cock was teased, "So good..." and pushed his cock through Aaron's tight grip before cumming quickly over Nick's chest. Nick's breath hitched as the loosened channel tightened around him and he glared at Aaron over Zak's shoulder as Aaron milked Zak's cock. Aaron gently held him in his palm and smirked.

"The fuck you do that for?" Nick growled as Zak lulled sleepily between them. His body was near dead relaxation after his third, although short, orgasm of the night.

"Just getting him even more relaxed," Aaron chirped and reached between himself and Zak to massage where Zak and Nick were connected. Zak moaned pitifully as his body responded to the gentle touches and moved to pull off the hard cock pulsing inside of him. Nick growled and thrusted his hips up, shoving his cock back into the relaxed entrance and pulling Zak back down.

"I can't anymore..." Zak whined and the hands he anchored around Nick's head on the headboard clenched into shaking fists.

"I think you could take one more, babe," Aaron murmured and canted Zak's hips so that Zak would be more accessible to him. He rolled his tongue within his mouth, accumulating spit, before spitting a foaming bubble of saliva right up against the stretched pucker and worked two fingers from each hand inside Zak's hole alongside Nick's dick. Aaron snickered, "I don't even have to grab the lube, babe, you're so wet."

The excited flush on Zak's cheeks darkened and both men chuckled when they heard him say a quiet "Shut up." He tried desperately not to tense up, the stretch around cock and fingers was decidedly uncomfortable but surprisingly arousing. He whined against Nick's should when he felt Aaron's fingers try to gape him open.

Aaron grunted as he nudged his way in, the muscles in Zak's ass rippling as the head of his cock was sucked inside. The fit was unbelievably tight and both Nick and Aaron groaned as they stretched Zak open like never before. As he slid his fingers out, his cockhead now held tightly within the pulsating hole, Aaron worked to fit more of his length in and Zak gasped, pulling his hips away. Nick grunted and spanked him again.

"Stop it, Zak. Your ass never gets enough cock, so don't act as if you don't love it." Nick smirked when Zak flushed and shook his head. The way Nick and Aaron have treated him had been so humiliating and demeaning and he shamefully whimpered as he hardened between them. It was amazing how full he felt and he denied to himself how much he did love it. His back arched as he accommodated them both and Nick started massaged at the curve of his back, lending just a bit of comfort.

"So fucking tight," Aaron bit out as he slid another inch into the quivering body. "T's so good, Zak." He slid a hand down tense abs, appeased by the hard cock wetting the back of his hand. "See? Could shoot one more time."

"He could, couldn't he?" Nick said over Zak's shoulder. He reached around, spreading him open. "Come on, Aaron, fuck him nice and slow."

Aaron nodded, pressing his cheek against the indent between Zak's shoulders as he pulled out. The drag was pleasurable, the pull on his cock as Zak's anus clenched around them nearly had him shooting his hips forward, needing to be in that breathtaking heat and constriction all over again. He was careful not to pull all the way out, the head of his cock just peaking behind the pinkened rim.

"Oh, _fuck_." Nick moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the friction and pressure. Zak made this tiny little noise above him, and Nick rolled his hips, needing to hear more. Both Zak and Aaron responded to the small motion, the one between them choking on a possible scream, the one on his knees pushing back in, increasing the pressure.

Aaron's hips met with Zak's ass. "You good?" He asked and Zak turned his head as much as he could, looking over his shoulder.

"More." Zak whispered brokenly, hyper-aware of how open he was, how _badly_he wanted to cum like this. Aaron pulled back and thrusted his hips forward quickly, the three of them moaning as he started a quicker beat.

Zak panted between them, arching away from Nick. Nick's eyes flashed over the undulating body, aroused at the snake like movements of Zak carefully fucking himself back on their cocks. He mumbled encouragements, his eyes locking over at Aaron's as he peaked over Zak's strong shoulder, lips sucking and nipping marked skin.

Nick was so very close, there was no way the three of them could keep this up in the state they were in. Aaron's quick thrust into Zak's body had Nick trembling from under them, it almost felt like someone was sucking on his cock the way Zak tightened and loosened. He groaned loudly, just at the fringe of his orgasm when he felt hot liquid coat around his cock. Aaron stilled as he came, keeping the still thickened shaft inside while Nick and Zak moved.

"Cum, cum, cum," Zak whimpered down at Nick, delirious at the heat that was seeping from his hole and around the turgid flesh of both cocks still rammed inside of him. Just one more load- he needs just one more- and Zak could plead satiation. He let out a pleased moan when Nick found release within his body, his spunk overflowing with Aaron's fill. Zak wasn't sure who grabbed him by the hips, but whoever it was pulled him up off their shafts, ripping an orgasm from him as he was just full, to suddenly empty. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at the abrupt release.

Zak fell heavy against Nick, the younger man grunting at the dead weight as he tried to catch his breath. Aaron rolled off to the side, pulling the unconscious man between them. Looking over at Nick, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hi."

Nick snickered, giddy after a fuck like that. He rolled over, draping his arms around Zak's body. "Hi, Aaron."

Aaron sat up, looking down over his boys. He cocked his head to the side, his mind a little muddled, a just a bit tired after that strenuous activity. "Is he okay?" He looked into Zak's unfocused eyes. He put a hand to Zak's cheek, the handsome face pressing into his palm at the touch. Aaron blinked. "Oh my God, I think we broke him."

"He's fine." Nick said and then looked up into Zak's face from his shoulder. "Bro, you awake?" He didn't get an answer, so Nick gave a quick, painless slap to Zak's cheek. He didn't receive a reaction.

Nick sat up. "Dude," he started, "Zak, you're freakin' me out." He angled Zak's face side to side before sliding his hands down, hoping for a heartbeat, or something. His hands shot off Zak's chest when the man twitched between them, a quiet moan leaving his lips when Nick's warm palms came in contact with sensitive nipples. Nick snorted.

"He's totally okay."

Aaron sighed, laughing at the slight absurdity, and just maybe he was a little giddy too. He stretched and got off the bed.

"We have to go." He said quietly, "How long you think he'll be passed out for?"

Nick shrugged. They decided to let Zak enjoy his bit of subspace and went into the other room to dress and quickly packed up the tools they used that evening. Putting clothes on Zak was a little more difficult, the debate over whether or not to let Zak leak lube and cum all over his pants kept short, but they just managed to finish before the sun came up. Zak seemed to have fallen asleep and neither man had the heart to wake him.

As Aaron helped get Zak on Nick's back, they both realized that Zak was actually quite unconscious, the other man not even stirring as he was moved around. Aaron told Nick to be careful as he held a camera in each hand and one under his arm. It worried them a little bit, but Zak was still breathing, mumbling unintelligibly, and that was enough until they got outside. The stairs nearly killed them all as they slowly made their way back up. He was heavy as fuck, but it wasn't impossible.

Nick was tired when they reached the high doors locked to keep them in. Aaron held Zak as Nick rested his arms, pulling him into his chest as they sat on the floor. They had an hour to wait before the door opened for them.

They sat in silence until Aaron sniggered. "How're we gonna explain the bed, G." Nick snorted from his reclining position against the door frame.

"Possession." That cracked a laugh from Aaron. He held in his amusement when he felt the man in his arms move. Zak groaned tiredly, nuzzling under Aaron's chin as he came too.

Nick moved to get on level with his partners. He kneeled in front of Zak's form, shaking him by the shoulder. "You okay in there?"

Zak's eyelids fluttered open, the narrow slits hooding over his blue eyes were possibly weakening the piercing stare he could of given them. He scowled, but he didn't pull away from Aaron's embrace. He wasn't even bitching, so Nick and Aaron assumed that just maybe they'll get away from this scratch free.

"There are... no ghosts here, are there." Zak asked, and he gave them as good a scowl as he could after drawn out fuck like that.

Nick smiled crookedly, the goof in him finally reining in his dominant monster. "Well, no."

Zak rubbed his face, the hand coming down and his eyelids flying open, giving them quite a menacing glower. "Are you guys fucking crazy!"

Nick fell back on his heels and Aaron's arms flew up as Zak ranted. Aaron got wacked in the face a few times as Zak yelled with his hands and Nick was pretty sure he was going to get a bruise on his chest if Zak continued to poke angrily with each punctuated word.

"You liked it though!" Aaron said with a smile and wrapped his long arms around Zak, making sure to catch Zak's excited limbs and holding them close to his chest. Zak pursed his lips. He knew he couldn't deny it. Nick grinned as the door was unlocked. He quickly hooked his fingers into the collar still wrapped around Zak's neck and pulled, making Zak gasp.

"Ready to review our footage?"


End file.
